


Nothing Can Come Between You And I

by alliecat23784



Series: Keep The Faith [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: A bit of angst but not too much because fluff is my thing, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Future Fic, Kid Fic, M/M, Post-Canon, Sequel, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 07:54:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 29,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4996696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alliecat23784/pseuds/alliecat23784
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Keep the Faith.</p><p>Starting in 2015 and working it's way to 2033. A look into the lives of Harry and Niall as they finally come out and begin the rest of their lives together. Nothing is ever easy but they can do it. As long as they have each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Can Come Between You And I

**Author's Note:**

> I thought it would be fun to have a sequel to Keep The Faith. A chance to have a look into what happens to Narry after Keep the Faith ended. Did they ever come out? How did people react? Did they ever have those six kids Niall wanted? 
> 
> Obviously everything is 100% fiction. All made up in my head. There's lots of fluff, some smut, and a little angst. If angst is your thing and you're not a fan of fluff then this probably isn't the story for you. 
> 
> A very important note I should share with you is that for story purposes sometimes some fans are painted in a bad light. Fans in general and also some Larry fans. I DID NOT base this off real fans. This was all made up in my head. In reality I love all my fellow 1D fans including Larry fans. I do love Narry but I have nothing against Larry or Larry fans. In fact some of the best stories I've ever read on this site are Larry so please don't take offense to anything I have written. It is ALL fiction and I don't believe 1D fans would ever treat any of the boys the way some of them do in this story.
> 
> Also, there's mentions of surrogacy in this story. I in no way know how the surrogacy process works, so everything is this story was made up by me and how I think it would work. Obviously it probably doesn't work that way in real life but since it's fiction, hopefully everyone is okay with it. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it! Happy reading!

Niall loves coming home. It's at the top of his favourite things to do, right up there with kissing Harry and cuddling his children. He loves the smell as soon as he opens the door, a mixture of Harry's cologne along with his own, the smell of whatever food Harry had been baking or cooking that day, the faint scent of the bubblegum shampoo his daughters use. All those things smell like home to him and it always puts a smile on his face when he walks through the door, no matter if he's been gone for two weeks or just eight hours.

He also loves the noise. It's rarely quiet in the Styles/Horan household. There's always some mixture of kids screaming or laughing loudly, children's programs blaring from the telly or Harry singing loudly along with the radio. Niall is loud too, of course. He always has been but sometimes he likes to sit back and watch his family with a content smile on his face. The life he and Harry had created for themselves was everything he could have imagined and more. It was magnificent, breathtaking and so, so fulfilling. Niall sometimes thinks he should feel guilty for everything he has but then Harry reminds him they worked for what they have. They worked so hard and endured a lot to get here and they deserved it.

He loves the smell of home and the noise but what he loves the most is Harry. His husband, the love of his life, his rock when he needed one, his lover, his best friend. Nothing could compare to the moments alone with Harry, when it's late at night and the kids are all asleep and Harry is all his. It's often so quiet then, as they talk in low voices so the kids don't wake up. They turn down most of the lights and hold each other close in the living room or sometimes in their large king size bed. They still giggle and snog each other until they can't breathe, like it's 2012 all over again and they were eighteen and in the beginning months of their relationship. Harry was home to him but it didn't come easy and there were times when Niall was alone with his thoughts and he would be terrified they wouldn't make it. That they'd somehow buckle under the pressure and scrutiny but they didn't. They always managed to come together at the end of a long day and be there for each other, not letting anyone or anything take what they have away from them.

The beginning of the rest of their lives started at the end of 2015. They just put out their fifth album and finished up the promo for it, watched it skyrocket up the charts doing just as well as their previous four, even better actually. After Zayn left the band, the fans had really rallied behind them and vowed to support them no matter what and they proved that by showing up in the thousands for their OTRA tour and then supporting their fifth album, making it sell by the millions all over the world. It was bittersweet for the four of them. It felt wrong to go out when they were clearly still the most popular band in the world at the moment. It felt wrong to not keep going when they could still sell out stadiums and sell records by the millions. At the same time though, it also felt right. They needed a break. Five straight years of touring and albums was taking a toll on them and it was starting to creep into their normal lives away from the band. Zayn had already left, Louis had knocked up some random girl the other three had never even heard of, let alone met. Liam was itching for some more time with Sophia, more time to just stay home and write. Harry just wanted to come out and be able to walk down the street holding Niall's hand, he wanted to start a family and he didn't care he was only twenty-one years old, and Niall, Niall just wanted to make Harry happy. He wanted to be with his love and just be happy.

So it was decided that in 2016 they'd take a break and Niall decided he was going to propose to Harry at the end of 2015, Christmas time, as soon as their band obligations were finished up. It was nothing extravagant, just Niall and Harry alone in Niall's flat in London on Christmas Eve. They made a delicious meal together with Christmas music playing in the background, then curled up on the couch in front of the Christmas tree with all the lights turned off, only the glow of the lights on the tree casting any light across the room. It was romantic, just how Harry liked it and when everything was quiet, and the last few notes from Buble's Christmas album faded out, Niall had reached down where Harry's head was resting on his chest and turned his face up so he could look into his eyes. Harry had stared at him with his big, green, doe eyes and Niall had pressed a soft kiss against his lips and whispered “Marry me?”

Harry had simply stared at Niall for a few moments, green eyes burning bright as they stared into Niall's blue ones. Then, a slow smile made it's way onto Harry's lips and those dimples Niall loved so much began to pop as Harry's smile grew larger and wider until Niall thought his face might break. Harry's eyes filled up with tears and he couldn't speak so he simply nodded frantically, his long fingers digging harshly into Niall's biceps.

“Yeah?” Niall had breathed out, his heart threatening to beat right out of his chest “You'll marry me?”

Harry continued to nod frantically and a noise that sounded like a sob and a laugh mixed together came out of Harry's mouth and then he was closing the gap between them and kissing Niall, the sloppiest, most uncoordinated kiss of their life, but also one of the best because Harry had said yes, he agreed to be with Niall always, for the rest of their lives, and Niall couldn't think of anything better.

They ended up going three rounds right there on the couch that night, Harry not even letting Niall get up to get the ring he had bought for Harry months earlier, just waiting for the right time to propose. The only thing they got up for was lube and condoms and Harry had ran and gotten those after pointing a finger at Niall and telling him not to move a muscle.

It was six in the morning when the sun was starting to come up and Harry was slowly slipping into a peaceful slumber, when Niall finally got up to grab the ring from where he kept it hidden in his favourite guitar case. He silently slipped back in behind Harry on the couch, holding Harry to his chest and kissing his temple as he slowly slipped the ring onto Harry's ring finger. He kissed Harry's knuckles softly then lay back against the couch, a blissful smile on his face as Harry looked up at him with so much love and adoration in his eyes it threatened to make Niall's heart burst right out of his chest.

Once Christmas was over, everything started to come together rather quickly. Harry didn't want to wait to get married. He didn't want to plan a huge wedding. He just wanted their closest friends and family together and Niall was more than okay with that because whatever Harry wanted, Niall wanted too.

They hired a wedding planner to get everything done quickly and during the first week of February, just a few days after Harry turned twenty-two, they flew everyone close to them out to Fiji where they rented a villa for themselves with a private beach and got married there at sunset while all their favourite people in the world sat back and watched.

They put everyone up in a hotel so they could have the villa to themselves and made a whole week out of it, making sure everything was paid for in advance for their guests to be able to do whatever they wanted for the whole week while Harry and Niall pretty much kept themselves locked up in the villa.

They did have a lads night however. A couple of nights before everyone was scheduled to leave, Harry called Liam, Louis and Zayn at the hotel and asked them to come over. Liam was a bit wary, insisting he didn't want to walk in on Harry and Niall's sexcapades, but Harry just laughed at him and promised they'd keep their clothes on for as long as the other lads were present.

There was a lot of reminiscing that night, about old times and that fateful day the five of them began their journey together. Surprisingly it was Zayn who broke out in tears first, apologising over and over again for leaving the way he had, for hurting his best friends the way he had. It was the first time the four of them had gotten a real explanation for why Zayn did what he did and by the time he was finished explaining, the five of them were all in tears and everything was forgiven, the boys all wishing Zayn luck on his first solo album that was due to drop that spring.

After all the guests left, Niall and Harry had stayed for an extra three weeks, enjoying the sun, exploring the small towns, basking in the fact that hardly anybody knew who they were or just didn't care. It was by far the best time in either of their lives and Niall confided in Harry one night as they lay out on the beach naked and completely fucked out, that during their time in Fiji, he had fallen in love with him all over again. Harry, being the sap that he is, burst out into tears at Niall's words and Niall just laughed and climbed on top of his husband, kissing him thoroughly until the sobs turned into moans and they ended up making love one more time on the beach even though neither of them thought they had the energy left for it.

Sadly, it was only two months into their marriage when they ended up on the front page of every magazine in England, Ireland and all of Europe. Even a lot of the magazines and tabloids in North America had them on the front page. The world was shocked and dumbfounded at the news that Niall and Harry had gotten married, to each other, and it didn't take long for the shit to hit the fan. They knew it wasn't going to be all good, of course they knew that, but they had grown a thick skin over the last five years and thought nothing that was said about them could hurt them.

It started when Harry and Niall both posted a picture to their twitter and instagram. It was a simple picture of their hands side by side, their gold wedding bands glaringly obvious on both their ring fingers. They had shared it with each other on twitter, just in case anybody had any doubt about who's hands they were, and from there the whole world seemingly went nuts. Harry's sister had even informed them that she thought they momentarily broke the internet. They simply laughed about it and went on with their lives, choosing not to read things about it on the internet themselves. Instead they asked friends to tell them a little about what was being said and at first, things didn't seem to be too bad.

“I think Narry fans hearts have all exploded all over the sidewalks. I've seen videos of some of them screaming and crying while jumping around in whatever room they happen to be in and I've also seen videos that genuinely made me worry for these girls lives, they were having proper nervous breakdowns they were so happy.” Ed said to them one night when Harry and Niall had him and Grimmy over for dinner and drinks.

“Yeah #narryisreal is trending. It's more than trending. It fucking broke the internet just like your sister said, Harry.” Nick had said with an amused look on his face “The crowds are so large, full of paps and fans alike outside the BBC that they've had to hire me a bodyguard to get me in and out of the building and to make sure people aren't following me home and getting too close to my flat. How fucked up is that? A bodyguard. For me. None of the crew is letting me live this down Harold. You and your hubby here have to keep me supplied with wine for at least a year. Not the cheap kind either.”

Niall had snorted and nearly choked on his beer when Nick had said that “So I guess it's safe to say all the Narry fans are being supportive?”

Both Nick and Ed had nodded and Niall decided then was a good time to get up and get more wine and beer from the kitchen. He didn't want to stay on the topic of what the world thinks of his and Harry's marriage for too long because he knows how sensitive his husband is and he knows the words people print and the things people say hurt him a lot more than he lets on.

He was popping the cork from a new bottle of wine for Nick and Harry when Ed wandered into the kitchen and made to grab the beers Niall had taken out of the fridge for himself and Ed.

“We need to talk, mate,” Ed had said in a low voice, just in case Harry were to walk in “Grimmy and I both thought it a good idea to talk to you and give you a heads up before Harry sees things. I know you're both staying away from the internet and everything for the time being but you know he'll see it eventually. I'm surprised he's been good this long. I don't know how you keep him offline”

“Really Ed? You don't know how I've kept him busy?” Niall had asked with a smirk on his face and a raised eyebrow.

“Jesus fucking Christ, Horan” Ed's face had turned red and his face twisted up in disgust “I don't want a play by play of your sex life. Don't put those images in my head”

“I didn't even say the word sex. You went there yourself my ginger haired friend” Niall laughed at his friend “Now, what do you need to tell me?”

“Right,” Ed had turned serious again quickly “Larry fans are understandably very, very upset. Not all of them, I don't think. It's hard to tell. The internet really is exploding with stuff and it's hard to sift through it to get a good grasp on what people are saying. We're both hearing a bit of chatter on it though and it's not good. Grimmy said he saw some nasty things on twitter that made even him cringe and he's worried about Harry when he inevitably hears these things. Might be a good idea if you went online yourself when Harry's asleep or something, so you can be prepared. You know how sensitive he is. He's going to be crushed.”

Niall had nodded while digging his thumb and forefinger into the corners of his eyes to keep the tears from falling “Thanks mate. I wish I could protect him completely from all this. You know I've never given the slightest fuck what's said about me online or in the papers. It's always rolled right off me back and never affected me. It's different for Harry. You know, you've seen it. He tortured himself for days reading twitter comments after he missed one note in a song. I can't protect him from this forever though. He's going to hear it all eventually. I should probably go online and read as much as I can and then tell him, let him hear it from me. Fuck, Ed. He's my boy. My husband. I can't stand it when he's hurting.”

“I understand,” Ed had said with a snort “I'm certainly not his husband but I can't stand it either. It's because he's Harry. He doesn't have a mean bone in his body. He loves kids and animals, he helps elderly people at Tesco and if you're his friend he makes you feel like the most important person in the whole world when you're in his presence. I don't even know how he does it. I just know he's one of my best mates and I want to protect him too but we can't and it fucking sucks.”

Niall had laughed softly and wrapped Ed up in a tight hug “If I didn't know how unbelievably straight you are I'd think you were in love with my husband Ed.”

“I am in love with him.” Ed deadpanned, causing Niall to let out a hearty laugh that could be heard all the way out into the living room.

After that, Ed and Niall had given each other small smiles then made their way back into the living room, Niall easily catching the look Ed and Nick shared. Later, when Harry was deep in conversation with Ed, Niall caught Grimmy looking at him and they simply nodded at each other, an unspoken agreement between the pair of them that they'd do everything in their power to get Harry through the next few months with as little pain as possible. It was in moments like those when Niall could never figure out why Louis disliked Nick so much. Nick loved Harry and was fiercely loyal to him. Niall knew he could always trust Nick to take care of Harry if he ever couldn't. It was bizarre but Louis was Louis and when it all came down to it, it probably could all be put down to jealousy.

The rest of that evening was spent drinking, talking and laughing and it was after one in the morning when Harry and Niall had put their friends into the backseat of a car, making sure the driver had the right addresses before waving them off and heading back inside their flat.

Neither Harry nor Niall brought up the fans again that night and it was a few days later when Niall thought about getting online himself to check things out. Unfortunately he hadn't been at home when he thought about it and he didn't want to do it while he was out in public and anybody could potentially see what he was doing. He wanted to wait until he was at home and Harry was asleep or in the shower. He had been too late though. When he had gotten home that day he'd found Harry sobbing on their bed, his I-pad clutched tightly against his chest. Niall didn't even have to ask. He knew Harry had broken down and gone online, his curiosity getting the better of him. Niall had simply tossed his mobile and wallet onto the dresser and climbed onto the bed with Harry, pressing his body as close to his husbands as he could.

“I love you,” Niall had whispered into his husbands ear as he wrapped his arms around his body, gently prying the I-pad from his grip and laying it on the bedside table “I'm so sorry, Harry.”

Harry hadn't been able to speak, just continued to sob, his body shaking against Niall's, making Niall have to use every ounce of strength in his body to hold back his own tears at seeing his husband in such a state.

It had been almost an hour later when Harry's sobs slowed down to soft sniffles and Niall had gotten up to get a cool, wet cloth to press against his cheeks and swollen eyes. He sat himself up against the headboard and wrapped his arms around Harry again while he kissed Harry's cheek repeatedly and whispered that whatever he read wasn't true. Whatever they were saying about him online wasn't true.

“Noooo,” Harry had moaned, the word sounding like it was being ripped from his body “Not about me. You. About you.”

“Me?” Niall had asked, unable to keep the surprise from his voice “What about me Harry? You know I don't care what they're saying. I never have and I never will.”

“No,” Harry had shaken his head wildly “You don't understand. It's not fair. It's so awful Niall, so awful. I can't let them keep saying those things about you. I can't.”

“Harry, it doesn't matter. I swear it doesn't matter. Let them say whatever they want. As long as I have you and you love me, that's all I need.” Niall had tried to reassure his husband.

“Niall,” Harry had taken a steadying breath, his fingers digging into Niall's biceps as he turned around in Niall's arms to face him “There has been some nasty stuff said about all of us over the years but this...I can't let this go on. It's like some big conspiracy and I can't take it anymore. I really, really can't”

“I don't understand Harry. What's a big conspiracy?” Niall had been confused and a little afraid by how everything was affecting his husband.

“Larry!!” Harry had practically shouted “I love Louis to death. He's the big brother I've never had but I've never been in love with him. He's not even gay Niall. Not even close. Yet so many nasty things are being said about us. Some of the Larry fans are throwing out all these conspiracies and the fucking Daily Mail has taken them and ran with them. Niall, they're saying things like you stole me from Louis and we had an affair behind his back and now you and Louis hate each other and that's why we took a break this year. Then some other fans think I cheated on him but you made me do it, you brainwashed me or something. Some of them are so adamant that I would never cheat on Louis so you must have forced yourself on me. Dear fucking Jesus they think that's what Stockholm Syndrome is about. They think I wrote it about you making me fall for you against my will. Can you fucking believe that? They're calling you a- a-”

Niall had gone completely white as he tried to swallow against the lump forming in his throat. Harry couldn't even finish the sentence and Niall was glad because he thought if he had heard that word he'd probably have to turn his head and vomit right there over the side of the bed. Never in a million years had he ever thought it would be that bad. He understood completely why Harry had sobbed for an hour because he wanted to do that too but he refused. He wouldn't give in. Not to the trashy papers, online blogs, or the fans who clearly didn't care about them like they said they did. He wasn't going to give in. He was going to be strong for Harry because that's all he needed, his Harry and nothing else.

“Are you okay?” Harry had asked quietly when Niall hadn't said anything.

“I don't know exactly what I am right now Harry.” Niall had said after taking several deeps breaths “I just know how much I love you and need you and as long as I have you we will get through this somehow. It seems impossible right now but we will”

“I love you too, Niall. You're my life and I can't just sit here and let them say these things about you. You always want to protect me. Not only you but everyone because I'm the baby but it's my turn to protect you now and I'm standing firm about this. I won't let you change my mind so don't even try.” Harry had said vehemently.

“But Harry-”

“No Niall. Enough is enough. Larry never existed and it's time we spoke up about it. We never did before because it didn't bother us too much and our management advised us to ignore it and not talk about it but we have to now, we have to. I can't do it anymore Niall. You're my husband now. We're going to be together for the rest of our lives and it's because we love each other. We always have. Nobody cheated on anybody, nobody forced themselves on anybody. I want to tell the world that. I want them to see my face and see my eyes when I tell the world the true story. When _we_ tell the world the true story. Please Niall, please don't try to stop me.” Harry had begged him and looked at him with pleading eyes.

Niall didn't try to stop him. He knew Harry and he knew how stubborn he could be. He knew he wouldn't back down so he had listened to what his husband had in mind and that's how they had found themselves a month later doing an interview that would be shown around the world in over sixty countries and broadcast on the BBC radio one. It would also be put on the BBC website so anyone in the world with internet access could click on the link and watch it whenever they wanted.

They had asked Scott Mills to do the interview. He had interviewed them many times over the years since One Direction was formed and his interviews had always been the best. They were never filled with questions about girlfriends and all that silly stuff. He always asked all the important questions about their albums and gave them a real chance to talk about their music and not what they looked for in a girl or what celebrities they liked to hang out with. Sure, he always made time for some fun questions at the end of the interview but not before all the important matters were discussed and it was for that reason that Niall and Harry picked him and trusted him to do this. He wasn't the obvious choice, or the best, but he'd known One Direction since the beginning of their career and Harry and Niall felt most comfortable with him.

When they asked him and told him what they wanted to do he had been baffled but completely honoured and even joked that this was the type of thing for Barbara Walters, not him. He agreed pretty quickly though and immediately got to work with Harry, Niall and their team to discuss all the details and what questions would be asked. Harry and Niall decided nothing was off limits as long as it was okay with Louis, Liam, and Zayn. They asked the three other boys to be apart of the interview as well and even though Zayn was no longer in the band, he agreed immediately, even when his people advised against it. He was apart of Harry and Niall's story and he wanted to be there for his friends.

Liam and Zayn were important of course. Their sides of the story and their confirmation of what really happened over the years was definitely important but it was Louis who was the most important. Neither he nor Harry had ever talked about Larry before and it was a bit of a sore subject for Louis sometimes. It certainly never made his relationships any easier when the whole world kept thinking he was gay. He agreed immediately though. He was appalled at the things being said about Harry and Niall and the protective older brother in him came out, making him look scarier than the other four lads had ever seen him before.

The day that they sat down for the interview was hard. Really hard. They were all feeling so many emotions and while none of them wanted to censor themselves, it still took a lot out of them emotionally.

There was a lot to cover so they ended up taking two days to record everything. When it was all said and done it was divided up into four one hour specials to be aired over four nights with television networks all over the world broadcasting it.

The first hour was all Harry and Niall. They sat together on their own couch in their own home to do the interview. They sat close together with Niall's arm around Harry's shoulder and Harry tucked into Niall even though he was technically bigger than Niall. They always sat this way and they weren't going to change it just because they were on the telly.

They started from the beginning with Scott asking all the right questions that would help them to explain when they first started falling in love with each other, how and when they told each other how they felt, how the other lads felt about it, how their friends and family felt about it, how it affected the dynamic in the band, if it did at all. It was beyond obvious how in love they were with each other that even Scott had to stop at one point while he just stared at them and smiled. He had known them since the X-Factor, had watched them grow up together, but he had no idea they were in love. He wasn't on that short list of close friends and family who knew about them so this was his first time seeing it up close and personal. He couldn't help but smile fondly at them as they talked about each other and he didn't hold back when he told them what a wonderful couple they made and how happy he was for them. It was all recorded and it all made the final edit because it was real and genuine and that's exactly what Harry and Niall wanted this interview to be.

The second hour was when Louis was brought in and for the first time ever, Harry and Louis sat alone and side by side on the couch while they talked about Larry. They talked about their friendship first because over the years there had been so much speculation in the media that they had a falling out because of the Larry rumours.

“Is there any truth to that Louis?” Scott had asked point blank “We're here tonight, all the cards are on the table so to speak and I know there are a lot of people out there who are very interested in your answer.”

Both Louis and Harry had chuckled before Louis sat back, with his ankle crossed over his knee, to answer “Nope. No truth to that what-so-ever mate. Harry and I have been best mates since day one at the X-Factor. We clicked right away but for us it was like I was the older brother he never had and he was the younger brother I never had. Everyone knows at that time I had four sisters so to have someone who felt like a little brother to me was just an amazing feeling. To be honest, we love each other very much but just as brothers. There's nothing romantic or sexual about it and there never was.”

“Yeah,” Harry had agreed “Louis has always been like an older brother to me. I never saw him as anything more. When the Larry thing started up, we realized why it did. We're both naturally affectionate people so we were constantly hugging or touching each other in some way. In the beginning we even shared a flat for awhile because it was our first time living away from home and we were both so young and didn't want to live alone. It was only natural for me to gravitate toward him since I thought of him as my older brother. When we realized why people were getting the wrong idea we dialed it down in public completely. Louis' girlfriend at the time had been a bit uncomfortable with it and Lou and I were a bit uncomfortable ourselves so we basically censored ourselves while in public so that's why I think the media started saying we had a falling out. We went from always being seen together to never being seen together. Doesn't mean we weren't together though. We still acted the same behind closed doors, around our friends and family. We still do. In fact I'm the very proud godfather of Louis' brand new baby boy. He's two months old and I've tried to kidnap him at least five times already.”

“Five Haz?” Louis had said with a snort “Try fifty. Every time I turn around you're trying to walk off with my kid.”

“I mean, I did offer to get you a puppy in return.” Harry had said through his laughter.

“Ridiculous,” Louis had said right into the camera “Let it be known to the world that Harry Styles is ridiculous. Or is it Harry Horan? Harry Styles-Horan? What did you idiots decide to call yourselves? I don't think you ever told us.”

“That's because I don't think we ever decided. I think we're still just Harry Styles and Niall Horan.” Harry had said while simply staring at Louis and blinking a few times slowly.

The whole time this was going on, Scott had simply sat back with a smile on his face and left them to their banter. This was the real Harry and Louis. This was how their friendship went and he didn't feel like he needed to ask anymore questions. Their banter and camaraderie spoke for itself.

“Are you serious?” Louis had asked while breaking into laughter. He turned his attention off screen then and started talking to someone behind the scenes. That someone happened to be Niall and before Scott even knew what was happening, Niall was back on screen and the three of them were talking about what their last name should be and what names their children would have in the future. It was perfect. It was so completely genuine and unscripted and the whole thing ended up making it onto the television special for that very reason.

“So I think it's safe to say your friendship always was and still very much is, in tact?” Scott had finally broke in to ask when the three stopped talking long enough for him to get a word in.

“Definitely,” Harry and Louis both said at the same time, causing Scott to chuckle and Niall to roll his eyes.

The third hour consisted of Harry, Niall and Louis all together. The main focus was Larry and how Niall had felt about it, did it affect his relationship with Harry at all, did they ever argue about it, did it affect his relationship with Louis at all.

“No,” Niall had answered honestly when asked if it affected his friendship with Louis “Not one bit. Why would it? Harry had no interest in Louis, Louis had no interest in Harry or any man for that matter. It's hard to be jealous of a straight man when your boyfriend is gay. In fact, when I had my knee surgery at the beginning of 2014, it was Louis who went with me to help me rehab it. I spent a lot of time using Chelsea's work out facilities and as we all know, Louis is a pretty good Footie player so he wasn't about to miss hanging out with a bunch of football players all day long, even if he's not a Chelsea fan.”

“Yes. I was eighty percent there for the footie, twenty percent because I love Niall and wanted to help him.” Louis deadpanned into the camera, earning a hard smack from Niall.

Liam and Zayn joined in for the fourth hour, both giving their recollections of Harry and Niall's relationship and how they felt when they found out about it and how it affected them if it did at all.

“For me, it only affected me positively, for the most part. I was just happy to see two of my best mates happy really. The Larry thing quite pissed me off because I knew it wasn't true and no matter how many times we said it wasn't true, nobody believed us. It's kind of funny now that I look back on it because I would get so mad about it all while Harry and Niall would just shrug it off like it was nothing. I cared about it more than they did. I was a bit foolish wasn't I lads?” Liam had said from his spot on the end of the couch.

“You're always foolish Liam. It's your best quality.” Louis said with a smirk.

“I thought it was his puppy dog eyes.” Zayn had chimed in, a big smile on his face because he was happy to be back with his boys again.

From there, the five boys continued their light hearted banter that unfortunately had to be edited down to fit into forty-five minutes. The last fifteen minutes were dedicated to just Harry and Niall again. They spoke directly into the camera, to their fans and asked them and the rest of the world to just let them be happy.

“Harry, what do you have to say to the fans out there who are saying they feel betrayed by you? By the whole band for keeping such a big secret for so long?” Scott had asked softly in the last few minutes of the interview.

“I would say that I'm sorry they feel that way but I won't apologise for keeping it a secret and I won't apologise for falling in love with Niall. Our relationship and our sexuality belongs to nobody but ourselves and we didn't feel like we needed to tell the whole world. We wanted to talk about our music, we wanted to get up on stage and sing our hearts out. We didn't want to constantly have the spotlight on us when there were three other people in the band with us. It wouldn't have been fair and looking back on that decision now, I don't regret it.” Harry had said firmly.

“Neither do I,” Niall had added “Honestly, we love every one of our fans because we never could have done what we did without them. If they hadn't voted for us on X-Factor, we would have went home the first week and that probably would have been the end of it. For that reason especially, Harry and I will always have a special place in our hearts for the fans. Thanks to them we got to the finale and that time together in the X-Factor house really brought Harry and I together. We formed an unbreakable bond and a strong friendship that developed into more, months later, so even though some of you might be angry with us and disappointed in us we still love all of you and thank you from the bottom of our hearts.”

“Any final words Harry, Niall?” Scott asked after Niall had finished talking to the fans.

“We just want to be happy and hope that after this, the media can leave us alone and stop printing the rubbish that they've been printing. We also hope that when One Direction comes back from our break, our fans come with us. We love all of you and wouldn't want to continue the journey without you.” Harry had said, looking sincerely into the camera.

“Niall?” Scott had prompted.

“Last words?” Niall had said thoughtfully, his free hand resting on Harry's lap where their fingers were intertwined “Yeah. Does anyone know the scores from the Footie matches today? Haven't had a chance to look.”

Harry had let out a loud bark of laughter and pulled back from Niall so he could look at him. In the background, Scott and the crew behind the cameras were laughing too but Harry only had eyes for Niall and Niall only had eyes for Harry as they laughed together on the couch over Niall's obsession with Football.

That was the very last scene the viewers saw before the final hour of the television special ended and later Scott had told them it was the perfect way to end it because the love and adoration they both had for each other was written all over their faces and he was confident the world had noticed it too.

After that, things were crazy for a few weeks. The interview was replayed and analyzed over and over again, they were the top story on every entertainment show for quite awhile. Several of those shows like Extra and Access Hollywood in the United States, took it upon themselves to start going over footage of everything One Direction related over the past five and a half years and pointed out things that everyone clearly 'missed' that indicated Larry wasn't real but Narry was. It was all stupid and had Niall rolling his eyes more than once.

After a few weeks it started to die down though. The Narry fans were still over the moon and the fans who didn't have a ship, just loved all of them equally, quickly got on board and twitter, tumblr and the whole internet were full of posts about how adorable Harry and Niall were together, how cute and in love they were and how they couldn't wait for One Direction to be finished with their break so a new album can be put out and they can see Harry and Niall interact together as husbands. Even some of the Larry fans came around. They still shipped Larry but not as a couple anymore, just as a bromance. They were ready to get back to seeing Harry and Louis interact again, be real friends again, not always staying away from each other all the time.

As for the press...they backed off a little too. The headlines changed from being about Niall and Harry having an affair behind Louis' back, to wondering what married life was like for Harry and Niall and when they'd finally start adding little ones to their family. It was a relief to finally get them off their backs and eventually Harry and Niall felt comfortable enough to go out in public together, on dates, or just to do the shopping. They still had to bring their security with them because they were still very much in the spotlight even though they were on break, but their guards had been with them for five years and Harry and Niall had no secrets from them. They trusted their guards implicitly and it's not like they were constantly eavesdropping on their conversations. They kept a safe distance away and only intervened if a large crowd of fans or paps threatened their safety, or the safety of innocent people around them who could accidently get caught in the mob.

They were finally, finally out as a couple. Really and truly out. They were married, they had taken up permanent residence in Niall's flat, deciding they loved it and had too many great memories to get rid of it just yet, and they were able to go out on dates alone or with other friends who were married or just dating. They felt normal for the most part. Sure they still got papped and it was normal to see pictures of them everyday on the front page of the papers holding hands or sharing kisses while they walked around the city eating ice cream, but they could handle that. It was a small price to pay for everything they had together and they were both truly grateful everyday for what they had, knew they wouldn't have even met each other without the X-Factor and succeeding on that show meant fame and fame meant paps so in the end, they were okay with it.

The one thing the world didn't know about, even the boys didn't know about it, was that through all of the mayhem that ensued after their first few months of marriage, their lawyers were very quietly searching for a possible candidate to be a surrogate for them so they could immediately start the process of having their first child. In fact, their lawyers had started the process as soon as Niall had proposed in December and by the summer of 2016, Harry and Niall had chosen a young woman to be their surrogate.

Her name was Delaney, she was twenty-two years old, born and raised in Dublin, Ireland and she had come to London when she was eighteen to attend university at Cambridge. She had found a flat with some other students and was all moved in and ready to start her first semester when the school informed her that her tuition check had not cleared. At first she thought it was some big misunderstanding but when she called her Mum in Ireland, she found out her father, who was a successful stockbroker, had lost all of their savings, including her education fund on a series of bad investments. That's what her Mum told her anyway. In reality, her father's 'bad investments' were actually gambling debts. He was so far in the hole that their family was bankrupt and there would never be any money for her to attend university at all, let alone one as prestigious as Cambridge.

Devastated and alone, with not even enough money for a ticket back to Ireland, she convinced her roommates to let her stay and quickly found a job as a waitress to pay for her share of the rent. No matter how many jobs she worked, though, she could never save enough money to put towards tuition for university, so she had been stuck in a dead end job for the past four years as she kept getting one year older with no hope of ever living her dream to attend university and someday make something of herself and have a great career.

Eventually near the end of 2015, a friend of hers had told her about surrogacy and how surrogates were paid a lot of money to carry a baby for a couple who couldn't do it themselves. She had been a bit wary at first but after talking it over with an agency and the psychologist the agency provided, she felt good about it. She was young and healthy so carrying a baby wouldn't be any harder for her than it would be for any woman and in the end she not only got paid so she could finally attend university, but she also got to help another couple realise their dream.

She immediately signed up and after undergoing what felt like every medical test known to man, as well as several counselling sessions with the psychologist, she was cleared to become a surrogate. All that was left to do was wait for a couple to see her profile and pick her.

It turned out to be Harry and Niall who picked her. They had narrowed it down to fifteen different candidates, then ten, then five, and then finally two. Niall had been sold on her from the very beginning, simply because she was Irish but Harry had simply rolled his eyes at him and told him they had to be very careful and diligent about this. It wasn't something they could just decide on just because she was Irish.

In the end, though, after several interviews with her, Harry and Niall both liked her very much and in July of 2016 they formally chose her as their surrogate and put an offer on the table that was more than generous that she couldn't refuse.

After that, there was a week of lawyers and a stack of legally binding contracts that Harry swears was ten inches thick and really, by the time they'd gone over everything with their lawyers and Delaney, Niall isn't so sure he was wrong. So many things had to be discussed and the lawyers had to make sure everything was iron clad because the last thing any of them wanted was to get to delivery day and Delaney to say she can't give her baby up. It was for that reason that Harry and Niall met with her several times before they chose her, and discussed this with her while they were alone and without lawyers. In the end, she was able to assure Harry and Niall that she knew what she was getting into when she decided on surrogacy and she would be happy to sign all the legal papers that were required.

Before they knew it, everything was done and an appointment was set up at the clinic where the IVF would be done. All that was left was for Harry and Niall to decide who's sperm was going to be used.

“Honestly Harry, I'd be quite happy if all our children were yours.” Niall had said one morning as they lay in bed, lazy and sated after Harry had woken Niall up with a blow job that eventually turned into some pretty heated sex.

“What?” Harry had asked, wide eyed “You don't want any biological children?”

Niall had rolled onto his side, propped up on his elbow while his other hand lazily stroked patterns across the skin of one of Harry's thighs “Sure I'd love to have a biological child but I don't need it. If all of our kids were yours I'd be very happy. I've had dreams about it. I want all of our kids to have those brown, curly locks of yours and dimples so deep you could lose a finger in one of them.”

“Well,” Harry had looked at him with a wide grin “We're going to have to be a mature married couple and compromise on this because as much as you want kids who look like me, I want kids who look like you. I want to look at my children and see your eyes staring back at me. I want to hear them playing outside and hear them laugh like only you can. I want them to be as caring and as generous as you are. I want all of it.”

“I love you,” Niall had murmured against Harry's skin after he placed a soft kiss against his chest “Since I want all those things too, I can't really deny you now, can I? I want the first one to be yours though. Please? Next one can be mine.”

“Okay,” Harry agreed, pressing a kiss into Niall's hair “I'm okay with that. You gonna help me out when I have to do the whole 'sperm in a cup' thing?”

“Am I even allowed to go in the room with you? Don't they just make you watch porn? If they let me go in with you, it better be a sound proof room or else the whole clinic is going to hear us.” Niall had said, a huge grin on his face.

“Oh you're coming in with me. I'm not wanking in some sterile room, all alone, while watching porn. Besides, you turn me on far quicker than porn does.” Harry wiggled his eyebrows.

Niall just laughed and rolled his body on top of Harry's, kissing him passionately and quickly starting round two for that morning.

 Lazy mornings like these are probably what Harry and Niall enjoy most about having time off. There's no press to rush off to, no promotion, no recording or song writing, no sound checks, no concerts, no music videos to film. There was literally nothing and if you asked either man about that today, they'd probably both tell you that having all those months alone together when they first got married, only strengthened their unbreakable bond, and paved the way for them to have a happy, successful marriage.

The IVF appointment had been set for the end of August and after the procedure, Harry and Niall were both anxious waiting to hear from Delaney if it worked or not.

They got the call at the end of September. Delaney had gone to her scheduled appointment where the Doctor did a simple blood test to confirm if she was pregnant and it came back positive. The procedure had worked and when Niall had taken his mobile off speaker and hung up, he immediately had a lap full of Harry, one of his long legs knocking into his stomach while his elbow accidently hit Niall in the chin as he went to wrap his arms around Niall's neck.

“It worked,” Harry whispered in his ear, the tears that were falling down his cheeks evident in his voice “We're going to have a baby, Niall. A little baby. He or she will be ours. Oh my God.”

“Yeah,” Niall nodded his head where it was buried in Harry's neck. His chin was throbbing a bit from where Harry knocked into him but he didn't care. He was going to be a Dad. He was going to be the father of Harry's son or daughter. Harry's. It was something he had dreamed of since he was eighteen years old and now, just a few weeks after his twenty-third birthday, it was finally happening.

“I can't believe it,” Harry sobbed against Niall's neck “I was so afraid it wouldn't work but it did. We're going to be parents, Niall. Together. I love you. I love you so much.”

“I love you too.” Niall managed to say before he couldn't speak anymore. It wasn't something Niall did a lot of, crying. He'd always been that way, always laughing and never really having anything to cry about. Meeting Harry had changed that though. Harry was a huge sap who cried at everything and somewhere along the way he had turned Niall into a bit of one too. He certainly didn't cry as much as Harry but he did show his emotions now more than he ever did. This was one of those moments. He cried hard against Harry's shoulder and he felt Harry hold him tighter because his husband knew him better than anybody and Harry knew Niall was so overwhelmed right now and needed his husband to hold him tight.

After they had both calmed down and gotten themselves into a more comfortable position on the couch, the first thing they wanted to do was call their parents and their friends but they held back. Nobody even knew yet that they were doing IVF, only their lawyers. They didn't want to tell anybody until they knew it worked and even now they wanted to wait until the first trimester was over, to make sure everything was going okay with the pregnancy. They knew it would be extremely difficult and probably more than one person would be able to tell they were hiding something but they were going to stand firm and make sure the baby was okay and Delaney was okay before they told anybody.

Less than a month after they found out the news, they were pretty sure Louis had it figured out because Harry practically invaded his house everyday, playing with Louis' son William, and pretty much refusing to let Louis even change his own son. It was when Niall accompanied Harry to Louis' one day and they were sitting down to play FIFA that Niall suspected Louis knew something. He kept staring at Niall with a huge grin on his face. In fact, Niall had caught Louis grinning at him so many times it was bordering on creepy.

“Louis, for fuck's sake stop staring at me. It's fucking creepy. What the fuck is wrong with you?” Niall said, his voice laced with exasperation.

“Nothing,” Louis said in a sing song voice.

“Yeah right,” Niall snorted “It's always something with you.”

Louis shrugged, the grin not even wavering on his face “Just thinkin' how cute it is, the way you look at Harry.”

“You mean the way I've always looked at him?” Niall had said, sarcastically.

“Nah. It's different. It changes every time he's got Will in his arms. You get such a stupid grin on your face, it's so dopey, and your eyes have fucking stars in them, mate. It's cute. Sickening, but cute.”

“I don't look at him any differently when he has Will” Niall scoffed.

Louis had stared at him, eyebrows raised and silly grin still on his face until Niall broke “Okay, okay, fine. He looks good with a baby. What do you want from me?”

“You're a sap. A big fucking sap. Harry has penetrated your defenses. I remember when we all met during X-Factor, you and I were the toughest. Well, except for when you cried when you got cut. You've abandoned me Niall. You've gone to the dark side.”

It was Niall's turn to grin then “Really Louis? Really? You think I didn't see the tears and snot all over your face when you sent us a picture of you and Will right after he was born? It was the first thing I noticed. Harry noticed the baby, I noticed your face.”

Louis gasped and picked up a throw pillow, smashing Niall in the face with it “How dare you? There was no snot! I do not do snot.”

“Whatever you say, Louis” Niall said before falling sideways on the couch, laughing hysterically at Louis.

Louis wasn't wrong though. Niall probably did look at Harry differently when he had Will in his arms. Seeing him care for his godson with so much love and devotion made Niall's heart clench and swell up with so much emotion. Harry was going to be an incredible father and Niall couldn't wait until the day their son or daughter was born so he could see his husband take care of him or her the way he does Will.

“Hey,” Harry's voice sounded from the entrance into Louis' game room, barely above a whisper. Will was settled against his chest, his cheek pressed against Harry's shoulder making his lips smush together and making his cheeks look even chubbier than normal “Will's just had a bottle and is passed out now. I changed his nappy and put him in a fresh onesie so he's all ready for bed.”

“I can see that.” Louis said with a huge grin on his face “If you changed him then you must have seen that thing in his nursery that kind of looks like a little jail cell? It's called a cot or a crib if you want to be American. He sleeps there usually. It's perfectly safe.”

Harry glared at Louis, a pout forming on his lips “Shut up, Louis. He's too precious. I couldn't put him down.”

“Can't really disagree with you there, Haz. He's very precious. Love of my life right now.” Louis smiles fondly at his son and brushes a knuckle over his cheek when Harry sits next to him on the couch.

Niall moves closer to Harry, snuggling up against his side and resting his head against his free shoulder “He's beautiful. Even if he does resemble you more and more each day, Lou.”

“Oi!” Louis whisper shouts “Behave Horan.”

“I just love him so much. There's nothing better than a soft, cuddly baby. Puts everything in perspective doesn't it?” Harry spoke softly, his large hand rubbing circles against Will's back.

“Niall, you do realize anything less than twelve kids won't be acceptable to your husband here, right?” Louis asked with a smirk.

“Harry can have whatever he wants. I'm okay with it.” Niall said, his eyes never leaving the sight of his husband with a baby in his arms.

Louis had cackled with laughter at that, Harry swatting at him to shut him up so he wouldn't wake the baby.

After they left Louis' that night, they were both pretty sure Louis knew something was up but he didn't say anything and they appreciated that since they wanted to wait at least until the three month mark to tell their friends and family their news.

Somehow, they managed to do that. The three month mark hit in December and when they both accompanied Delaney to her twelve week checkup, they came out of the office bawling like babies after seeing the ultrasound and hearing the thump, thump, thump of their babies heartbeat. Neither one of them had experienced anything like that in their life and it took Niall a good ten minutes to compose himself in the front seat of his Range Rover while Harry continued to bawl next to him and Delaney sat in the backseat laughing and smiling fondly at the two men.

“You're both so cute,” She said in her thick, Irish accent “I swear, every time I talk to you or see you, I'm so happy I signed up to be a surrogate. It may have been all about making money for Uni in the beginning but ever since I met you and got to know you, I saw how in love you are and how amazing you both are as people and it just makes me happy that I can help you realise a dream of yours. You're going to be great parents.”

“Thank you,” Harry had managed to get out through his tears “We'll forever be grateful to you, for the rest of our lives for what you're doing for us. There's really not enough words in the world to thank you.”

“Honestly, the looks on your faces in there just now is more than enough. It feels so good that I can help you, that I can help anybody, this way.”

Harry and Niall had taken Delaney back to their flat that day for lunch and broached the subject of her moving in with them to her. She was reluctant at first, not wanting to intrude on them since they were still newlyweds, and probably also not wanting to lose her freedom and independence. They told her she wouldn't be intruding because the flat was huge and they had plenty of space for the three of them. She could have a bedroom on the ground floor, away from Harry and Niall's on the second floor so she didn't have to worry about invading their privacy. They told her they thought she would be more comfortable since she shared her flat with four other people and one of those people was a smoker. They wanted to be able to take care of her while she was carrying their child and essentially they'd be taking care of their child at the same time.

After listening to everything Harry and Niall had to say and considering it carefully, she smiled at them and agreed to move in with them until the baby was born. Her only concern was finding a place to live after the baby was born because she was sure her room in her current flat would no longer be available. Harry and Niall assured her they'd help her find a place after the baby was born and since she trusted them and believed they were honest people, she nodded her head and smiled widely at them, asking when they wanted her to move in.

Every thing happened really fast after that. They spent a few days moving her things to their flat and letting her get settled, then it was almost Christmas and Harry and Niall decided it was time to start telling their friends and family their news.

They started with their mum's first. Neither Harry's nor Niall's mum lived in London so they arranged a skype call with both of them, calling Harry's mum first because she answered their text first and was available right that second. She cried of course. Harry had to get his soft side from somebody after all and it definitely wasn't from his father. They stayed on the skype call for over half an hour as they explained everything that went on, the IVF process and told her a little about Delaney. She was absolutely thrilled and couldn't wait until she next went to London so she could hug them both and start shopping for her first grand baby.

A couple hours later, Niall's mum texted and said she was home so they called her. She reacted the same way, crying and telling them both how proud she was of them. Her baby boy was just twenty-three years old and already had a wonderful husband and a child on the way. He was so grown up and she couldn't be anymore proud than she already was. That went for Harry too, because Harry's been her baby since the very first time she met him and she knew Niall was falling for him even before Niall knew himself.

After they were finished both calls, and asked their mother's not to say anything until they were able to tell everyone themselves, they went to bed with huge smiles on their faces and Harry talking a mile a minute about all the things he wanted to buy for the baby, what the nursery would be like, what they would name the baby. Niall laughed and silenced his husband with a kiss, whispering against his lips that they still had months to worry about all that, they needed to get through Christmas first and they still had to tell everyone else yet.

Thankfully they were able to do that the next day. Not tell everyone they knew but their closest friends at least. They called Niall's Dad and his brother on skype first. Niall's Dad had gone to Greg's house so they could do the skype together and when Harry and Niall told them the news, Greg yelled and jumped up, clapping his hands and telling his brother how happy he was for him. Niall's Dad simply smiled into the camera not looking surprised at all.

“It's because I'm not surprised,” Bobby said when Niall questioned him on it “To be honest, ever since the two of you got together I half expected Harry to convince you to have a baby somehow by the time you were nineteen.”

“What?” Harry squawked, looking into the camera at Bobby incredulously.

“What?” Bobby shrugged “You're obsessed with babies, Harry, and since day one all you've ever had to do is look at my son and he'd do whatever you wanted.”

Niall groaned and hid his face in his hands while his Dad and brother laughed at him “The sad part about that is I can't even deny it. It's not even my fault though. He has dimples. They're like a weapon only more dangerous.”

The four of them laughed at that, then they spent a few minutes telling Niall's family how everything happened and how happy they were about it. They spent half an hour talking, just like with their mum's then they hung up, once again unable to keep the smiles off their faces.

“I love you,” Harry had said afterwards, climbing on top of Niall on the couch and wrapping himself around him like a Koala. “I love you so much, Niall and I want you to know that I know what your dad said was true, you would do anything for me and I don't take that for granted. I never will. I know how much you love me and I'll never, ever take that for granted.”

“I know, babe,” Niall spoke softly, pressing his lips against Harry's neck and running his hands up and down his broad back “I love you too ya know. Every time I think it's impossible to love you anymore than I already do, something happens and I fall in love with you all over again. I swear in the past five years we've been together, I've fallen in love with you at least a hundred times.”

“Only a hundred?” Harry pulled back and smiled cheekily at Niall “That won't do, Niall. I'm going to have to fix that. You must fall in love with me at least two hundred times.”

Niall smiled fondly at his husband, his blue eyes practically shining from being so in love with the man who was wrapped around him “I'm pretty sure there's a good chance of that happening. We've got the rest of our lives together. I'll probably fall in love with you ten thousand more times.”

The cheeky smile on Harry's face disappeared and was replaced with a soft smile that Niall recognised as only for him. Before he knew it, Harry's lips were on his and within two minutes they were engaged in a hot snogging session that made both their heads spin.

“Fuck,” Niall gasped when Harry pulled back to allow them both to breathe “Harry...God Harry.”

Harry began to work on Niall's neck, nipping and sucking, creating what Niall knew would be a very dark and purple bruise by the time he was done. Ever since they came out and got married, it's been one of Harry's favourite things to do. He wanted to mark Niall up, making up for all the times he couldn't leave marks on him in visible areas when they weren't out. He also confided to Niall that he loved it when they were out in public and there was a love bite visible on Niall's skin because everyone knew exactly who gave it to him. It was a major turn on for Harry that Niall sometimes greatly benefited from.

It happened one day when Niall was out with Ed. Harry had been out elsewhere in the city with his sister while Niall met up with Ed to catch up and then head into the studio to have a listen to some new songs Ed had recorded. Of course being that it was both Niall and Ed together, the paps were out in full force and it didn't take them very long to notice the love bite on Niall's neck. Within minutes there were dozens of photos uploaded to several gossip websites and they didn't waste any time zeroing in on the bruise and making comments about what Harry and Niall had been up to that morning or the night before.

Somehow Louis had seen the picture and texted it to Harry because Louis could never not take the piss out of Harry. What Louis didn't know was that Harry wasn't embarrassed at all, he was quite turned on by the pictures and as soon as he finished an early dinner with his sister he took off for their flat to wait for Niall to come home.

When Niall did get home, he was barely in the door and walking into the living room when Harry came out of nowhere and tackled him down onto the couch. His first instinct was to lash out, thinking someone had managed to break into their flat and he had somehow interrupted them. Harry quickly caught the arm Niall was using to throw a punch and Niall relaxed as soon as he looked into the eyes of his husband.

“Jesus Christ, Harry,” Niall cursed “What the fuck are you doing? You scared the shit outta me.”

“I'm going to be doing _you_ in a minute.” Harry smiled down at Niall, his eyes blown wide with lust.

“Okay...” Niall gulped “Not that I'm complaining but what brought this on?”

Harry lifted his body off Niall's slightly and sat up so he was straddling him on the couch. He reached into the back pocket of his jeans and brought his mobile out, pointing it in Niall's face so he could see the pictures “These brought this on.”

Niall looked up at the mobile, a slow grin forming on his face as he saw what Harry was talking about. He couldn't be completely sure but he had an idea of what set Harry off, all he had to do was test his theory to see if he was right.

“Do you like that babe?” Niall cocked his head to the side and stared up at his husband “Do you like that the whole world can see this picture? Can see the bruise on my neck? Do you like that they know you gave it to me? You like that everyone knows I'm yours, don't you?”

“Yes,”  Harry let out a low growl “Yes I fucking do. You're mine and when you go out, everyone should know exactly what I was doing to you last night.”

Niall felt his whole body respond and heat up immediately under his husband. He didn't get to see Harry like this very often. Harry loved to be taken care of and Niall loved taking care of him so it was usually Niall who took charge in their sex life. There wasn't really a Dom/Sub element to it at all. Just Harry liked Niall to take the lead and because of that he usually ended up as the bottom. Occasionally though, Harry would get really worked up and take control and Niall couldn't deny it was a huge turn on. Harry was hot as fuck and when his eyes were on fire like they are now, it didn't take any time at all to reduce Niall to being a hot mess under his husbands body.

“Yeah?” Niall somehow found his voice. Not an easy task either, with Harry's hands roaming all over Niall's body and his eyes boring down into his “That really turns you on, huh? Knowing that anyone who sees those pictures might be thinking about how we fucked last night? How you rode me so hard while giving me that love bite that we nearly broke the bed?”

“Yeah,” Harry breathed out “Fuck yeah. I rode you so good didn't I? Had you screaming my name when you came. It was so fucking hot. I'm gonna make you scream my name again tonight but this time it's going to be because I fuck you into the mattress so hard you won't be able to walk tomorrow.”

A loud moan escaped from Niall's lips and his eyes rolled back in his head as he arched his back up off the couch, trying desperately to be as close to Harry as possible. Harry wasn't cooperating though, and Niall felt Harry move off him completely for a second before Harry's hands were grabbing onto his arms and pulling him up from the couch.

Without any warning, Harry picked him up and Niall had to quickly wrap his legs around Harry's waist before they went stumbling around the living room and inevitably banging into something and knocking it over.

“You're gorgeous, did you know that? So gorgeous with your creamy skin. Perfect for leaving marks. They show up so well.” Harry whispered against his ear as he carried him up the stairs to their bedroom.

“Harry...” Niall whimpered, unable to make any other sounds or form any other coherent words.

They got to their bedroom a moment later and Harry wasn't messing around. He dropped Niall down onto their King size bed and climbed over him, his hands sliding up under Niall's shirt as he brought his lips down on to Niall's for a filthy kiss, his tongue pressing into Niall's mouth relentlessly until Niall couldn't breathe anymore and had to pull away.

“Harry,” He gasped, his chest moving up and down rapidly “Harry, fuck me, right now. 'm all yours, baby. All yours. Mark me up yeah? Do it. Want everyone to know exactly what you do to me.”

Harry's eyes were on fire and he didn't even wait to lift Niall up so he could unbutton his shirt and slip it off him. He simply grabbed the shirt in his hands and ripped it open, the buttons flying everywhere onto the bed and the hardwood floor.

“Fuck! Jesus, Harry,” Niall looked down at his ripped shirt, mouth agape “I don't know where that came from but it's so fucking hot, don't you dare stop.”

“Wasn't going to,” Harry smirked then bent down and attached his lips to Niall's collarbone, biting and sucking at the skin to leave a mark. He continued to do the same thing all over Niall's chest and stomach until he was covered in marks and Niall had completely fallen apart beneath him, gasping and moaning while bucking his hips up to try and find some friction for his cock.

“I'm not- I can't- Harry-” Niall was babbling, not making any sense. There was a light sheen of sweat across his forehead and the quiff he usually styles his hair up in is long gone “I won't last Harry. Gonna- gonna come soon. You- just- god.”

“Fuck, you're so sexy when you can barely talk. You look so gorgeous like this Niall. My gorgeous, gorgeous husband. All mine.” Harry murmured against Niall's lips before kissing him again, gently this time then without him even realizing it, Harry had lubed up his fingers and was gently sliding one, then two, then three into Niall until he was completely opened up and begging for Harry's cock.

“Harry,” Niall panted “This is going to be the shortest fuck we've ever had if you don't get in me right now.”

“So impatient.” Harry chuckled as he rolled a condom on and lubed himself up. Once he was done, he positioned himself over Niall, spreading his legs wide so he could slowly start to push in.

“Yeah,” Niall panted and nodded his head once Harry was halfway in “Yeah, fuck, Harry you- God that's so good.”

Harry moaned loudly as he pushed all the way in, then after giving Niall time to adjust and get comfortable, he began to rock his hips, not wasting any time in picking up speed.

“I love you,” Harry gasped against Niall's neck as he moved in and out of Niall at a faster pace “Love you Niall. So lucky you're mine.”

“Nobody else's,” Niall agreed “Just yours. Harry- please- I need-”

“I got you. I got you, love,” Harry wraps a hand around Niall's cock, wanking him fast, trying to keep up with the rhythm of his hips “Let go baby. Come on...”

Niall didn't exactly need much coaxing and on the next tug of his dick, he was coming all over Harry's hand and both their stomachs, moaning loudly and gasping out Harry's name.

Harry followed a few seconds later with a loud moan of his own, muffled only because his face was buried in Niall's neck as Niall held on to him tightly, pressing their chests together as they both rode out their orgasms and tried to catch their breath.

“Jesus Christ,” Niall was the one to speak first, even though he was still breathing heavily and Harry was still laying on top of him “Fuck. It's a- It's a good thing you don't get like this often because I'm almost fuckin' dead right now. Holy Christ.”

Harry began to giggle against Niall's neck, little puffs of air escaping his mouth and tickling Niall's skin. Niall couldn't help but grin and wrap his arms around Harry even tighter. He loved how just a few minutes ago Harry was full of fire and dominance as he pounded into Niall and now, he had his face buried in Niall's neck and was giggling like he was shy.

“I can give you mouth to mouth if you need it,” Harry says when he pulls back enough to look at Niall, a huge grin on his face.

“No,” Niall barked out a laugh and summoned enough strength to push Harry over so that he was the one on top “Mouth to mouth action is part of what has me half killed you little brat.”

Harry smiled up at him, his dimples as deep as they've ever been and his long hair spread out around him on the pillow. He never looked more beautiful than he did in that moment.

“You love me.” Harry said in a matter of fact tone.

“Yeah,” Niall smiled fondly down at his husband “I really fucking do.”

That had happened only a few short months before but Niall remembered it vividly and judging by the smirk on Harry's face when he pulled back from Niall's neck, he remembered it too and he knew Niall was thinking about it right at that moment.

“Don't even think about it Harry,” Niall warned “Our friends and your sister will be here in less than two hours. We don't have time for you to have your way with me right now.”

“Whyyyy?” Harry pouted “Two hours is plenty of time.”

“Not when you get that look in your eye it's not. We spent half the day in bed last time, trying to recover. I wouldn't be opposed to a very naughty snog session though. Before everybody arrives.” Niall said with a cheeky smile.

“I can live with that for now. I love your kisses. I love your lips, I love your tongue, I love you.” Harry murmured before bringing his lips down onto his husbands again.

They somehow managed to keep it to just snogging, then they got up to make themselves look presentable and not like they just spent forty-five minutes snogging. Then their friends started to show up and Harry and Niall got busy chatting with them and getting them drinks from the kitchen.

Harry and Niall both had childhood friends they were still close with and Niall had so many cousins, a handful of them that he was really close with, but none of them were there that night. They were all spread out all over the world and Harry and Niall weren't about to wait for everyone to be in the same country to tell their news.

The people in the world who were closest to them were in London and they were all there. Gemma, Louis, Liam, Zayn, Ed and Nick. It was so close to Christmas that everyone was in town and Harry and Niall couldn't be happier that they get to tell them the news in person.

After everyone had drinks and they all got comfortable sitting around in the large living room, Harry and Niall sat together on the couch, not an inch of space between them. Harry was tucked into Niall's side, his arm around his waist while Niall's arm was around Harry's shoulders keeping him close. Harry's long legs were draped over Niall's lap and their free hands were linked together on top of Harry's lap. They were getting ready to share their news when they heard Gemma scoff from where she was sitting next to Zayn on the other couch.

“What?” Harry asked, his brow furrowed.

“It's not fair. Look at the two of you. Five years together and you're still all over each other. I haven't even had a relationship that's lasted more than two years for Christ's sake, let alone still being all loved up.” Gemma said with her arms crossed.

“At least they've got clothes on. I don't even know how many times I've walked in on stuff I really didn't want to walk in on.” Zayn said with a smirk on his face.

“Oh God,” Ed shook his head “Don't get me started. I've never been on tour with you lot and I've still seen plenty. Actually, I always seem to interrupt something at one of your parties, Grimmy.”

“Hey. Don't blame me for these two being promiscuous twats.” Nick spoke up, a fond expression on his face.

“Jesus, can we stop talking about our sex life for a minute? We called you all over here to tell you something ya know.” Niall huffed.

“Oh God,” Liam's eyes grew wide “You're-you're not getting divorced are you?”

“Jesus Christ, Liam. You are so precious. I swear, every year you get more precious. Do you honestly think they'd be sitting like that if they were getting divorced?” Louis patted his hand against Liam's thigh and smiled at him fondly.

“Oh,” Liam's brow furrowed “Right. Never mind. Carry on then. Pretend that never happened.”

Everyone chuckled a bit at Liam's words before quietening down again and turning their attention back to Harry and Niall.

“No, there will definitely not be any divorcing. Actually we're expanding our family. We're having a baby next year. He or she is due in May.” Harry said proudly, a huge smile on his face.

The room was dead silent, but only for about ten seconds before everyone started talking at once, throwing questions left and right at the married couple while Gemma shrieked and jumped up to throw herself at her brother and brother in law.

“I'm going to be an Auntie. Oh my God I can't wait to go shopping.” She said through her tears.

“Congratulations lads. Always knew you were headed for this moment one day and now, here it is. It's happening.” Zayn smiled at them.

“I knew something was up. I had a feeling this might be it when Harry kept infiltrating my flat to take over my kid. I was getting worried he'd start thinking Harry was his dad and not me.” Louis joked.

“The important question here is, when this little one is born, will I be allowed to talk about it on the radio? Because after keeping your relationship secret for all those years, I don't think I could handle another secret. It's a miracle I kept that one.” Nick said, one of his large hands over his forehead.

Harry laughed from where he was beaming in Niall's arms “You're all mental but we love you all. We're so happy you'll always be in our lives and now our baby's life.”

“So, how's this happening? Details, details please!” Gemma bounced up and down in excitement.

“Well we knew we didn't want to wait for years after we got married so after we got engaged last December we got our lawyers to start looking into surrogacy right away and it took a few months, we had to make sure we picked the right person, and we found that person and made everything official in July. After that it was pretty fast. We did IVF in August and Delaney was pregnant by September. We were lucky to have it work right away.” Niall explained.

“Yeah it's so great. She's even Irish so even though this baby is biologically mine, he or she will still have Irish blood. Niall is ecstatic of course.” Harry added “You can meet her if you want. We asked her to move in here while she's pregnant so we can help out and be there for all the pregnancy milestones. She's in her room right now. She said she didn't want to intrude while we told you all but she'd come out and meet you afterwards if you wanted.”

They all agreed of course, and a few minutes later, Harry came back out to the living room with Delaney in tow. “Everyone, this is Delaney. Delaney that's my sister Gemma, and our good friends, Nick, Ed, Louis, Liam, and Zayn.”

“Of course you'd be friends with Ed Sheeran.” She said, eyes a bit wide.

“Yeah for years now.” Harry looked amused. “You've heard of him then?”

“Obviously,” Delaney rolled her eyes at Harry “He's a bit brilliant isn't he?”

“Oh God, don't inflate his ego anymore than it already is.” Nick groaned.

“Shut up Grimmy. You're the one with the big ego in this room.” Ed shot back.

“I love how you knew nothing about our music but you know Ed's” Niall laughs.

“I like what I like. He writes really good songs” Delaney simply shrugged her shoulders.

“Are you saying we don't write very good songs? Because if you are, Louis and Liam do most of the writing so direct your insults at them.” Niall joked, a huge smirk on his face.

“Oi!” Liam and Louis both yelled at the same time, making everyone laugh.

After that, Delaney spent a few minutes quietly talking with everyone before retiring to her room. Everyone else continued to laugh and drink until the early hours of the morning before piling into hired cars and being taken home.

Before the drinking got too heavy, Liam and Louis pulled Harry and Niall into the kitchen for a chat while Gemma was entertaining Ed, Zayn and Grimmy with tales of things that happened at her job.

They had wanted to talk about their next album. Let Harry and Niall know they've done a lot of writing together during their time off. Have a lot of tracks they think Harry and Niall would really like and would be good for their next album.

Harry and Niall were interested. After having a full year off, they were both missing recording, missing the studio time, the camaraderie they had with the songwriters and producers they always worked with. They'd also done a lot of writing during the time off, together and separately, and they both agreed that after Christmas they'd start talking with the label about a new album, start getting tracks together, talk about what direction they want to take with this one.

Liam and Louis told them there was no rush, they could really take their time with this album so that Harry and Niall could prepare for their baby and spend time with him or her when they're born. They'd just go with the flow and if they've got something ready by the end of the year, great, but if not they could plan a Spring/Summer 2018 release instead.

By the time that night had ended and everyone had gotten in hired cars to head to their flats, Harry and Niall were feeling completely on top of the world. They were expecting a baby, their band was slowly coming off hiatus, and they had each other. They couldn't have been happier.

At least they thought they couldn't be happier. That all changed in January when they brought Delaney in for a scheduled check up. It was the appointment they'd both been waiting for. Not only just another sonogram of their baby but this time they were going to find out the sex of the baby.

“It's a boy, Niall,” Harry had gushed that evening for probably the fiftieth time “A boy.”

Niall climbed onto his side of the bed next to Harry and pulled the blankets up over him, chuckling fondly at his husband “I know babe, I was there when the doctor told us remember?”

“Shut up,” Harry smacked his arm lightly “I'm just- I can't get over it. We know what we're having now. A little boy. We can get the nursery all done and buy tons of cute clothes for him and-” Harry's eyes went wide, wider than Niall's ever seen them go, and he gripped on to Niall's forearm tightly “Niall, we can pick his name now. Right now if we wanted, because we know  what we're having.”

Niall couldn't help but grab Harry and kiss all over his face until he was squawking and trying to half heartedly push Niall off. Niall gave in and backed off, laughing again at how Harry's cheeks had gone all red and his already sinful lips formed in an even more sinful pout.

“Sorry love, you were just too cute to resist. If your eyes got any wider they were going to pop right out of your head.” Niall smirked.

“Niaaalllll,” Harry whined “I'm excited. Aren't you excited too? You don't seem to be.”

“Hey,” Niall's voice turned soft and the smile disappeared from his face “Of course I'm excited Harry. I'm so happy, so in love with you and our boy that my heart feels like it's going to burst. I haven't even met him yet and he's still the most important thing in the world to me, the most important person along with you. I'm sorry if I haven't shown that. Honestly I've just been so caught up in watching you, and seeing how excited you are. I never want to stop watching you.”

“No, I'm sorry. I know you're excited too. You just have a more normal way of expressing that than freaking out like I do.” Harry says, a shy smile on his face.

“Your reaction to things when you're excited is one of the gazillion things I love about you. Don't ever change that.” Niall leaned forward to kiss his lips softly “Now, I'd love to talk about names for him if you still want to.”

“Yes, I do. I definitely do.” Harry grins widely then moves around in the bed until he's curved perfectly into Niall, head resting against Niall's chest. “Were you thinking of anything?”

Niall hums as he begins to card his fingers through Harry's hair “Yeah. Do you remember one time when we were in Spain and we stopped for a minute to talk to some fans outside the hotel? There was one fan who had her son with her, he was only two and you spent five minutes cooing at him and making faces. She told us his name was Luca and later you couldn't stop talking about it. You fell in love with that name and the next day you told Louis if you had a little boy someday you'd name him Luca. Do you still want to?”

Harry lifted his head up off Niall's chest and stared at him, mouth hanging wide open “You remember that? Oh my God, that was- I don't even know how many years ago that was. Three or four for sure. I- do you like that name?”

“I do, yeah,” Niall nodded, a small smile across his lips “I was playing FIFA with Liam when you said that to Louis but I heard you and I remember thinking that I hoped if you had a little boy someday called Luca, it'd be with me.”

“Yeah?” Harry whispered, eyes wide. When Niall nodded, he wrapped his arms around Niall's shoulders and hugged him tight “Then yes, I still love that name and would love to name our baby that.”

“Luca then. That was easy.” Niall laughed.

“Things usually are easy for us aren't they? I don't know why. It's just always felt that way from the very beginning when we were just friends and you brought me home to Ireland before live shows started. I think your dad knew then we'd end up together. When I think back on that weekend I keep remembering the fond look on his face. I didn't know what it was for then, but now...”

“Yeah, everything just sort of flows with us doesn't it? The worst fight we've ever had was when I lost me mind and thought you'd found someone else in L.A. Thank fuck you forgave me for that.” Niall squeezes Harry tighter as he remembers.

“Nothing to forgive. We both made mistakes in that situation. The making up part was fabulous though. Think we should relive that right now.” Harry said in a low voice as he slipped out of Niall's grasp so he could swing his leg over to straddle him.

“Yeah?” Niall grinned, his hands running up over Harry's bare thighs and around to the curve of his arse. He's so glad his husband sleeps naked “You gonna ride me then? Remind me how we made up?”

Harry doesn't answer, but Niall doesn't need one. The way his husband looked at him said it all.

Ironically enough, it was only three weeks after that conversation when Harry and Niall had the biggest fight they've ever had. It was almost as if talking about how easy things were for them jinxed it.

Harry had gotten a call from some friends he had made in LA. They were songwriters writing for some new up and coming artist who had just been signed to a record deal. They invited him out for a couple weeks to do some writing and after talking with Niall about it they decided he should go. Harry enjoyed writing and it would be a great opportunity for him to pen some songs for someone other than their band. He asked Niall to go with him but after talking it over they decided Niall should stay in London in case Delaney needed anything or something happened with the pregnancy.

Every thing was going great. Harry had been there a week already and they missed each other like crazy but they skyped everyday and there was definitely some skype sex involved. Niall was keeping busy in London doing a few things with the nursery to surprise Harry and spending time with friends he hadn't seen in awhile. Five Seconds of Summer were in town for a couple shows and Niall and Louis showed up backstage for both of them, cheering on their friends and talking a lot about the WWA tour and all the crap they got up to. Every thing was great, until he got the call.

“Is this a Mr. Niall Horan?” The woman's voice sounded over the line. Niall frowned and took his mobile away from his ear to double check he didn't know the number. He didn't. It wasn't even a London number. It was American. Or at least somewhere in North America.

“Yes. Who's speaking?” Niall was beginning to feel a little uneasy and it must have shown on his face because he immediately had Louis and Michael Clifford looking at him with matching frowns.

“My name is Amanda Sutton. I'm a Doctor at Hollywood Presbyterian Medical Center in Hollywood, California. A Mr. Harry Edward Styles was brought in by ambulance just over an hour ago. We found his wallet and you are listed as his next of kin. You're his husband, correct?”

Niall's eyes grew wide and his hands began to shake. His heart started going crazy in his chest and the room around him felt like it was spinning. He couldn't speak, couldn't even move, just kept repeating Harry's name over and over again in his head.

“Mr. Horan? Are you there?” The woman's voice got his attention again.

“Yes, I'm...my husband...please...” Niall managed to spit out a few words, not really even knowing if they made sense. Louis was in front of him now and Michael had a hold of his arm, like he was trying to make sure Niall didn't faint.

“Your husband is in the emergency room right now. He sustained a head injury as a result of a collision while driving a motorcycle. As of right now he's unconscious and we don't know the full extent of the head injury until we've done an MRI. Are you following so far?” The Doctor asked, her voice sounded patient and kind even over the telephone from thousands of miles away.

“Yes I-I understand. Is he- is Harry going to be alright? How bad is it?” Niall was fighting back tears by now.

“I can't be certain of anything until I have the results of the MRI, Mr. Horan. What I can tell you is his vitals are good and he's breathing on his own which are both really good signs. His other injuries are fairly minor. No broken bones, just some nasty cuts and bruises. Hopefully what we're looking at with the head injury is just a concussion. I can let you know as soon as I have the results. The information I have for you says you're in England?”

“Yes, I am, I am,” Niall nods frantically even though the Doctor can't see him “But I'm coming. I'm on the next flight out.”

“I figured you would say that. That's a long flight but I want to assure you we will take great care of your husband while you are enroute. We'll get the MRI done and take it from there. Hopefully by the time you get here he'll be wide awake and complaining about hospital food.” The Doctor jokes.

Niall swallows a few times, his tongue feeling like it weighs ten pounds in his mouth “Will he- will he still be-”

“I don't believe these are life threatening injuries but I can't be one hundred percent certain without the MRI.” The Doctor says kindly. “Do we have your consent to treat him if anything comes up while you're enroute?”

“Of course. Yes. Do whatever needs to be done. I'll be there as fast as I can.” Niall tells her.

They hang up then and Niall's legs give out from under him, the only thing keeping him from hitting the floor were Michaels arms grabbing him around the waist and holding him up.

“Harry's hurt?” Louis grabs Niall's hand as Michael sits him down on the couch “How bad is it?”

“It's-it's a head injury. He's unconscious. They won't know the extent of the injury until they do an MRI but he's breathing on his own and his vitals are good. She said that's a good sign.” Niall's voice is shaky and all he wants to do is throw himself on the floor kicking and screaming. He can't though. He has to get it together and get on a plane, has to get to his husband.

“I've booked the next available flight to LAX, Nialler. Booked two seats, figured you'd want to take someone with you.” Luke Hemmings said from across the room, his laptop computer opened up in front of him.

“Brilliant Luke. Quick thinking. I might kiss you later. Niall, I'm calling Liam. He's going with you. I can't go, I can't just leave my son but Liam will go and I'll be right behind you, a day or two behind if you need me. Just as soon as I arrange me mum to take Will for me.” Louis said.

“Louis I don't-”

“Shut up Niall. I know what you're going to say and I don't want to hear it. Liam will want to go and Sophia will be fine with it. You can't go alone, it's a twelve hour flight and you'll make yourself mental if you have to spend all that time alone thinking.” Louis' voice is firm and Niall knows there's no point in arguing. Doesn't have time for all that now anyway.

“Luke, Jesus I'll- I'll pay you for the tickets just-” Niall is cut off again, this time by Luke.

“Shut up Horan. Don't worry about money right now. I know you're good for it, don't worry.” Luke smiles reassuringly at him.

“One of our security guys is going to drive you home to get your passport and bring you to the airport.” Michael came walking back into the room and Niall blinked because he didn't even know he'd left.

“Alright, you're sorted then. Get going Horan, that flight is in less than three hours.” Luke pulled Niall into a quick hug, followed by Michael and then Louis.

“I'll get Liam to meet you at the gate. Call when you get there, let us know how Harry is. Tell him I love him, yeah?” Louis' eyes were watery but he didn't cry, rarely did he ever cry.

Then, Niall found himself in the back of a car, being driven back to his flat. He ran in, grabbed his passport, then ran back out. He didn't care about anything else. He knew he had clothes and stuff at their home in LA.

He made it to the airport with forty-five minutes to spare. He didn't see Liam anywhere so he went through the screening area and quickly on to his gate. It was fifteen minutes before boarding when Niall felt a hand on his shoulder and he jerked his head up, afraid it might be a fan. It wasn't. It was Liam. He had come just like Louis said he would, just like Niall knew he would, and in that moment he had never been so happy to see anyone that wasn't Harry, so much in his life.

“He's gonna be fine, Nialler. He's gonna be fine.” Liam whispered against his ear as he gathered him up in a hug. “Our Hazza has a hard head, stubborn he is.”

Niall nodded, his face pressed into Liam's neck “Thank you for coming.”

“I love Harry and I love you. Of course I came. If this were Sophia you'd do the same for me. You wouldn't let me take this stupid, long flight by myself.” Liam said.

Niall simply nodded again, not able to speak anymore, not even wanting to. Boarding started then anyway and since they were in executive class they were allowed to board first. Niall took the window seat and immediately pressed his head against the window, desperately hoping he'd fall asleep and wake up to find out it was all a dream.

That didn't happen though. They arrived in LA twelve hours later and Louis, God bless him, had a driver waiting for them as soon as they left customs. The driver already knew what hospital to go to and soon they were in the back of the town car, Niall's eyes burning from not having slept in well over twenty-four hours. Liam probably wasn't much better off. He had slept a little on the plane but not much, too worried about Niall or Harry or simply too uncomfortable, Niall had no idea which.

The drive to the hospital wasn't that long but it felt like hours to Niall. When they arrived, he bolted out of the car before the driver could even get out and open the door for him, then ran into the main entrance of the hospital where there was an information desk. By the time Liam appeared behind him, he'd already told the woman behind the desk the name of the Doctor who was treating Harry and she was picking up the phone to have the Doctor paged.

Niall was pacing back and forth off to the side when he finally saw a woman in a white coat approaching “Are you Mr. Horan?”

Niall nodded frantically, shaking the hand she offered to him “Yes. This is my best mate, Liam. You can say anything in front of him. How's Harry? Is he awake? Can I see him?”

The Doctor smiled kindly at Niall and motioned for them to follow her “We can talk while we walk. Harry is fine Mr. Horan. The MRI came back clean, no fractures, no bleeding in the brain. He's got a pretty bad concussion but considering the alternative I'd say he'll take that any day.”

“Oh thank God,” Niall had to stop walking and lean his body up against a wall to keep from falling as the feeling of relief washed through his body “Thank God.”

“He did wake up while you were enroute. He was agitated, kept asking for you. He was disoriented as well but that's to be expected. He'll sleep a lot for the next few days although we do have to keep waking him up every hour because of the concussion. Last time I saw him was thirty minutes ago and he was sleeping. The nurse will be waking him again soon. I'm glad he has you to wake up to this time. He'll be happy to see you.” The Doctor explained everything, her smile kind and reassuring.

“Thank you for taking care of him and for calling me.” Niall spoke softly as they began to walk again.

“Of course Mr. Horan. Here we are, your husbands room. You can both go in, I'll let the nurses know who you are. If you need anything don't hesitate to have me paged.”

Niall nodded and thanked the Doctor again then he pushed the door to Harry's room open and walked in, finally setting eyes on his husband again.

“Fuck,” He sucked in a harsh breath as he looked at Harry laying still in the large hospital bed “Liam...he's so pale.”

Liam came up behind him, both his hands resting on Niall's shoulders “Yeah but he's going to be okay, Ni. He's going to be okay. He'll get out of here soon, then you can take him back to your house and sit him out in the sun. He'll get his colour back in no time.”

Niall nodded his head and sat down in the chair next to Harry's bed. Liam sat in the other chair but opted to stay over near the corner so Niall could have semi privacy with his husband.

“Hello,” A young woman entered the room, a bright smile on her face “You must be Mr. Styles husband?”

“Yes. That's me.” Niall confirmed.

“My name is Claire, I'm the nurse looking after Mr. Styles on this shift. I believe the Doctor explained to you that he needed to be woken up a lot? I came to do that but now that you're here why don't you go ahead? I know he'll be so happy to see you. Every time I wake him he asks for you. When I tell him you're not here quite yet he actually pouts at me. It's sweet.”

“He likes to think pouting gets him what he wants.” Niall rolled his eyes but the corner of his mouth turned up like he wanted to smile. At least Harry still seemed like himself.

“I'm willing to bet if he gets his own way a lot it has more to do with how much you love him and not his pouting?” Claire asked with a laugh as she did something with Harry's IV.

“Something like that, yeah.” Niall chuckled.

“Well I'll step out for a moment. Once Harry begins to wake up, maybe your friend here could come get me?” Claire directs the question more towards Liam and Liam nodded to let her know he would then she left the room, softly closing the door behind her.

Niall moved in closer to Harry and took his hand in his then he started to leave kisses all over his face while lightly stroking the back of his hand with his thumb “Come on Harry, time to wake up love. It's me. I'm here. I flew a long way just to see you.”

Harry's eyelids started to flutter a bit, signifying he was starting to wake up. Niall leaned over him and pecked his lips a few times while his free hand cards through his long hair that was full of tangles and needed to be brushed. “Harry, love, open those pretty eyes for me, yeah?”

Harry's head moved slightly on the pillow and he let out a low groan before his eyes opened and he blinked a few times trying to clear his vision “Niall?”

“Yeah,” Niall fixed a wobbly smile on Harry. He'd never been so happy in his life to look into his husband's eyes “Yeah, Harry, it's me.”

“Why are you waking me up?” He mumbled “Do we have a show? Am I late?”

“No Harry, no show,” Niall laughed softly “You're in the hospital. You had an accident. Do you remember?”

Harry's eyes narrowed and he pursed his lips together, looking like he was trying to remember “Oh yeah,” He said after a moment “Asked for you. Missed you. Missed my Niall.”

“I missed you too, Harry,” Niall told his husband, choking back his tears. “I'm here now. 'M not going anywhere.”

“Good. Love you.” Harry mumbled, then the nurse was back, Liam having gone to get her, and she spent a few minutes talking to Harry and examining him then she was gone again and Harry was able to stay awake long enough to say hello to Liam before he fell asleep again, clutching Niall's hand tightly.

Once Niall knew Harry was okay, that's when the anger set in and took over. He sat by his husband's bed while he slept and his mind was spinning out of control thinking about all the things that could have happened. He never said a word though. Harry still wasn't well and Niall certainly wasn't heartless enough to go off on him while he was in the hospital.

Once Harry was discharged from the hospital a few days later and Niall and Liam brought him home to their flat in LA, Niall couldn't hold it back any longer. He tried, he really tried but Harry knew him so well and he knew something wasn't right with Niall and when Niall told him to leave it, he wouldn't. He kept asking over and over again what was wrong, asking why Niall wouldn't tell him anything, and he was probably only about two seconds away from whining when Niall exploded.

“What's wrong, Harry? You want to know what's wrong?” Niall yelled at his husband, not caring that Liam was upstairs and could probably hear them “What's wrong is you being careless and stupid. That's what's wrong!”

Harry's mouth dropped open and his eyes grew wide as he made a noise in his throat like he was trying to talk but couldn't decide what he wanted to say.

“I told you when you bought that fuckin' bike I was uncomfortable with it. I told you I hated it. I told you it was too dangerous. You were supposed to sell it but you didn't and I didn't care because we haven't been here much and when we are you never drive it, but for whatever reason you decide to take a joyride while you're out here this time and I'm a twelve hour plane ride away getting a phone call from a Doctor telling me my husband is hurt.” Niall screamed, his accent becoming thicker with every word.

“Niall,” Harry spoke, shock evident in his voice “I don't-”

“Save it, Harry. I don't want to fucking hear it. We have a baby coming in three months. You're going to be a father in three months. Did you stop to think of that before you got on that fucking death trap? Did you??? Or would it be okay with you if you died and left me alone to raise our child without you?” Niall's voice was becoming raw from screaming and he could hear a door opening upstairs signifying that Liam was probably coming to see what was wrong but he didn't care. He was livid, furious, so fucking angry he could spit.

“Fuck you, Niall,” Harry stood up from the couch to face him, evidently finding his voice “You're so far out of fucking line right now. I know we're having a baby in three months, I know that! It's all I think about. How dare you accuse me of not caring? How fucking dare you?”

“Well I fucking dare,” Niall spat “I dare because I'm your husband and I was fucking terrified I was going to lose you. I sat on that fucking plane for twelve hours wondering if you'd even be alive when I got here. That's how I fucking dare! You stupid-”

“Shut up!” Harry screamed in his face “Don't you dare call me stupid ever again. You're my husband, Niall, not my fucking keeper and I'll ride a fucking motorcycle if I want to. It's not my fucking fault someone ran a red light and hit me. I'm a good driver and I did nothing wrong. I could easily get in an accident in a car, or on a plane or even in a fucking golf cart but you don't have a problem with me being in any of those do you? You ride in all those yourself so don't be a fucking hypocrite, Niall.”

“Fuck you,” Niall shook his head in disgust “I can't even stand you right now.”

“Then get out because I don't fucking want you here anyway.” Harry screamed, one long finger pointing toward the door.

Niall didn't bother with a reply, just spun around, nearly knocking into Liam, and stormed in the direction of the front door. He could hear Liam shouting after him but he ignored it in favour of grabbing a set of keys off the table and storming out the front door to jump in one of the cars they have here, revving the engine and taking off down the drive with a screech of the tires.

It only took him an hour before he was making his way back. He was driving well over the speed limit and cursing and swearing loudly when it hit him that he was being reckless. He was driving way too fast and was completely distracted, it was a miracle he didn't cause an accident and kill himself or someone else. He was doing everything he accused Harry of doing when in reality, Harry was probably driving his bike a lot better than he was driving this car right now.

After pulling over into a parking lot and crying silently with his head against the steering wheel, he knew he had to go home and apologise to Harry. Apologise and get on his knees and beg for Harry to forgive him if necessary. He had been a massive dick to his husband. His husband who was recovering from a concussion. A husband who stood there fighting with him when his head was probably spinning and his stomach probably wanted to empty itself all over the floor. Harry should have been resting and quiet, not provoked into a screaming match with Niall.

When he got home he left the car parked haphazardly in the driveway and ran into the house listening for any signs of Harry or Liam. The house was pretty silent but he thought he heard the faint sound of a television coming from the lounge room so he made his way there and stopped in the doorway when he saw Liam sitting on the couch watching some sports program on ESPN. Harry was laying across the couch with his head in Liam's lap, fast asleep.

“Figured you'd be back pretty soon,” Liam whispered so as not to wake Harry. He gently lifted Harry's head from his lap and slid out from under him, placing Harry's head on a pillow instead “He cried himself to sleep a few minutes ago. I got him to take his medication before he did. You're both fucking idiots by the way. Truly stupid.”

Niall snorted and ran a hand over his fluffy, un-styled hair “I know. It was my fault, Li. I was out of line. No excuses.”

Liam chuckled and wrapped one arm around Niall's shoulders, pulling him in for a hug “No excuses but reasons, and the reason you went psychotic on your husband is you were scared. I think Harry will get it. Talk to him, no yelling, just talking. Explain. Every thing will be fine. I'm going to bed. Don't think I've recovered from jet lag yet.”

“Thanks Liam, for everything. As usual.” Niall said with a tiny smile.

“Well as usual, you're welcome. Goodnight.”

“Night.” Niall watched Liam leave then he turned around and looked at his husband sleeping peacefully on the couch. His cheeks were stained with tears from when he was crying and Niall didn't know if he wanted to punch himself or throw up. He did neither. Instead he sat down on the floor in front of the couch and took Harry's hand in his, wanting to wake him up so they could talk but knowing he shouldn't. He needed his rest right now. They could talk in the morning.

Niall must have fallen asleep sitting on the floor holding Harry's hand. When he stirred a few hours later, the telly was still softly playing in the background and it was still dark outside indicating it wasn't morning yet. He groaned softly as he moved around a little, pulling his leg out from under him where it had fallen asleep. He swiped the hand that wasn't holding onto Harry's over his eyes and blinked a few times to try and fully wake himself up then he glanced at Harry and jumped about a foot in the air when he saw Harry laying there staring at him.

“Shit,” Niall cursed “How long have you been awake?”

“Not that long. Didn't want to wake you. Was just happy to see you here when I woke up.” Harry explained, the deep tone of his voice washing over Niall like a warm blanket.

“Harry,” Niall lifted their hands that were still intertwined and sighed against the back of Harry's hand before kissing it “I'm sorry. I really screwed up. I'm sorry for screaming at you, I'm sorry for the things I said, and most of all I'm sorry for hurting you. I never want to do that. I'm your husband, I'm supposed to love and protect you, not hurt you.”

“You do love and protect me, Niall but you know as well as I do that we can't protect each other from everything. When you love someone, sometimes you hurt them. My Mum has always told me that's a part of life. The important thing is when you hurt someone you make sure you apologise and talk things through. No matter what happened, most things can be worked through as long as two people love each other. Well, I love you a whole fucking lot so I'm pretty sure this is just a minor blip on the radar that in the end will probably end up being responsible for some pretty incredible make up sex, so I think we'll be okay.” Harry smiled softly at Niall, his long fingers playing with Niall's.

“You're crazy,” Niall snorted “Make up sex. The Doctor told you no strenuous activity for a couple weeks so get that out of your head right now.”

“Yeah but Niall, think about all the sexual tension that'll be built up while we wait? We'll break the fucking bed. It'll be brilliant!” Harry beams at him.

“Harry!” Niall presses his forehead against Harry's stomach as he laughs hard at his husband “Oh my God.”

“That's what I like to hear. Never wanna stop hearing that laugh.” Harry said seriously, his fingers carding through Niall's hair.

Niall lifted his head up off Harry and locked eyes with his husband, turning everything serious again “I was so scared, Harry. I was terrified.”

“I know,” Harry nodded, squeezing his hand “I know. I was so angry after we fought. I couldn't stop pacing around, complaining about you trying to control me. Liam got mad at me, told me to wake up and try to see things from your eyes. Told me to imagine it was me getting the phone call, me having to fly the twelve hours back to London while not knowing if you were okay or not. I did. I imagined it and it made me sick. My heart beat faster and my skin felt cold and clammy. I never want to get a call like that, Niall. Ever. You got one though. You got that call and I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry, love.”

“Harry...” Niall climbed onto the couch, laying his body completely on top of  Harry's. He was trying not to cry but the minute Harry wrapped his arms tightly around him, he lost it. He sobbed into Harry's shirt for the next fifteen minutes as all the feelings he felt when he got the phone call and spent hours on a plane took over him.

“I'm sorry, baby. I'm so sorry. I love you.” Harry kept whispering into Niall's ear, over and over again until he eventually calmed down and stopped crying “I wish I'd never bought that stupid bike.”

Niall lifted his face from Harry's chest and wiped his cheeks with his fingers “No. You were right when you said I'm not your keeper, Harry. You have a license to drive a motorcycle and you're a good driver. You have every right to own and drive a bike.”

“Maybe so but you told me the bike made you uncomfortable. I should have respected that. You're my husband, we're partners in everything. We're not going to have a very good marriage if we can't tell each other things and disrespect each other. I should have respected your feelings. I'm sorry I didn't. It breaks my heart when I picture your face when you got that phone call. I never want to do that to you ever again, Niall.” Harry was emphatic, making sure he looked into Niall's eyes while he said every word. “I won't be getting a new bike to replace my damaged one. No more, okay?”

Niall kissed Harry's chin, then his lips before letting out a long breath “I'm not going to pretend I'm not happy about that or that I don't feel relieved. I just need you to know that I don't want to control you. I don't want to tell you what to do. As relieved as I am, if you really want a bike then I won't say anything except to please be careful. I don't want you to start resenting me later on if you don't get one.”

“I don't want one. My life flashing before my eyes when that car hit me and picturing the look on your face when you got that phone call has turned me off motorcycles forever. I honestly don't ever want to get on another bike again.” Harry shakes his head.

“Thank God,” Niall sighs “I'm sorry about the other stuff I said too. I...it was pretty shitty of me to accuse you of not taking being a father seriously. I know it's not true so I don't even know why I said it.”

“Because you were mad. We were fighting and you were trying to hurt me, just like I was trying to hurt you. Obviously I didn't mean it when I told you I didn't want you here. When people fight, they hurt each other. It's just the way it is. I understand. I'm sorry too. Can we put all this behind us now? I've wanted to kiss you senseless since the moment you woke up. It's been almost two weeks since I've gotten to snog you. Way, way too long.” Harry groaned.

“Fuck,” Niall laughed “I love you so much. You big idiot.”

“Yeah but I'm your idiot. Now c'mere.” Harry grabbed Niall by the back of the neck and pressed their lips together, hard.

They survived the worst fight they'd ever had, Harry was okay and able to fly home a couple weeks later and then three months later, Luca was born. He came into the world at 2:05am on May 22, 2017 weighing just under seven pounds and he was perfect. Harry and Niall were both in the delivery room coaching Delaney through it and when the Doctor announced he was here, Harry and Niall both saw him at the exact same time.

“Oh my God.” Niall whispered in awe while Harry simply stood there and stared at his son, mouth hanging open as he watched the nurse take him across the room to be cleaned up. He was crying, loudly, and Niall knew that for the rest of his life, he would never hear a better sound.

“Niall...” Harry walked around the bed to where Niall was, awe in his voice “That's- Niall our boy is here.”

“Yeah, babe, he's here. He's really here.” Niall grasped Harry's hand in his, squeezing it so tightly both their hands turned white.

“Alright daddies, who gets him first?” The nurse turned around with Luca in her arms, a huge smile on her face. He was all cleaned up and wrapped in a blanket with a tiny blue beanie on his head.

“Niall.” Harry said before Niall could even open his mouth “I want to see him with you, Niall.”

Niall couldn't even speak to object, just held his arms out and stared in awe as the nurse placed his son in his arms “Jesus,” Niall choked out, not even caring about his language at that moment “He's beautiful. He's so perfect. My God, he looks just like you Harry. Oh my God.”

Tears were streaming down Harry's face as he reached a hand in to brush his knuckle lightly over his sons cheek “He is perfect. So perfect and so tiny. I bet my hand could cover his whole back.”

“Well here, lets find out.” Niall chuckled and tried to hand Luca over to Harry but Harry shook his head.

“No, I have to get a picture of you both first.” Harry insisted.

“Why don't we do that in just a moment gentlemen?” The nurse says quietly “We can get you three into a private room and let Delaney have a bit of privacy to finish out the birthing process.”

“Oh,” Harry's eyes grew wide “Right. I forgot...about...that. Okay. Where do we go?”

“Just follow me. You can put the baby in the little bed over there and we'll wheel him for you or you can carry him. You don't look like you want to part with him yet Mr. Horan.” The nurse smiled kindly at them.

“I'll never want to part with him for the rest of me life I don't think.” Niall said, his accent becoming stronger as he tried to hold back tears.

They followed the nurse to a private room then less than ten minutes later they were completely alone with their newborn son for the very first time. Harry sat down in a large, comfy chair then reached out to pull Niall down into his lap, resting his chin on Niall's shoulder so he could look at their son in his arms.

“I love him. I love him, Harry. I can't- I don't- I can't even describe how I feel right now. It's overwhelming.” Niall struggled with his words.

“You don't have to describe it. I feel it too.” Harry whispered “I feel it too.”

“The name we picked out for him? Is that what we're going with? For sure?” Niall asked Harry.

“Yeah. Unless you've changed your mind?”

“No. I think it's perfect for him. Luca Robert Horan-Styles. It's a perfect name.” Niall says with a smile.

Neither Harry nor Niall changed their last name when they got married. They talked about it but they both hated the sound of Harry Horan or Niall Styles so in the end they left their names the way they were. They had decided, however, that any children they had would have both their names and it didn't take long for them to decide on Horan-Styles.

“Are you going to hold your son, Harry? I've been hogging him for the first hour of his life, I think it's time you took a turn, yeah?” Niall stands up from Harry's lap and turns around, leaning down to hand their son to Harry.

“My son. It sounds so surreal. I'm only twenty-three and even though I'm married I sometimes still feel like a kid. When I was sixteen and hadn't even met you yet, I knew I wanted kids but I never anticipated having any until my thirties. Now, here I am with my son Niall. Our son. He's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen.” Tears were dripping down Harry's face as he spoke, landing on the soft, blue blanket Luca was wrapped in.

“Course he is,” Niall scoffed “He looks just like you. I'm so screwed. I'm not going to be able to say no to him about anything.”

“Guess I'm going to have to be the tough parent,” Harry joked “Nobody will ever believe that.”

“You're going to be great, Harry,” Niall crouches down next to the chair Harry is sitting in so he can kiss his sons head “We're both going to be great. We're going to kill this together, yeah? You and me.”

And they did. Not everything was perfect. They had their ups and downs. They had their sleepless nights when Luca wouldn't sleep and they both stayed up with him while he screamed all night, but they loved each other and they loved their son, nothing could ever bring them down.

Now, sixteen years later, Niall stands in the foyer of the home he shares with his husband and their seven kids, yes seven, after being away in America for the past three weeks. He was working on the second album of an artist Louis had signed to his record label a few years back. Niall had written and produced most of the first album for the lad and it was a huge success so when Louis asked if he wanted to work on Alex's second album, Niall didn't hesitate. Louis said Alex was interested in doing a lot of writing of his own this time and Niall was honoured that he asked Niall to be the one to work with him and guide him through it.

So he had spent the past three weeks in New York where Alex is based and they got a lot of great work done, Niall loving every minute of it, but nothing compared to home for Niall. Nothing.

Leaving his suitcase by the door, he made his way deeper into the house, listening for any sign of his family. It was quite a large house since they needed it for nine people to live in, but that didn't stop the noise of seven kids from traveling.

He makes his way down the hallway to the kitchen when he hears the sound of feet coming down the stairs that lead into the foyer. He turns around to head back when his son comes in to view, a huge smile on his face.

“Da!” He shouts excitedly “When did you get back?”

“Hi Luca,” Niall wraps his son up in a hug, burying his nose in Luca's wild set of curls and taking in the scent of his son “I just got here a few minutes ago. How are you? Alright?”

“'M good. Missed you though.” Luca mumbled against Niall's neck “Hate it when you're gone for so long.”

Niall laughs and pulls back from his son, smiling widely at him “You're such a sap, just like your Dad.”

Luca shrugged and grinned at Niall, his dimples every bit as deep as Harry's. In fact, he pretty much was Harry. At sixteen years old he looked very much like Harry did when he was sixteen years old. He was already an inch taller than Niall, and his body was all long, lean limbs with just a trace of baby fat left over. His eyes were blue instead of green but they shone every bit as bright as Harry's did when Niall first met him on the x-factor and his hair...his hair was the same brown as Harry's and every bit as curly and unruly. The girls in the world were screwed. Niall knew they were because when it came to Harry, he had been screwed too. In a couple years, Luca will most likely grow another few inches, his body will start to fill out like Harry's did, his face and jaw will start to become more defined. Niall couldn't resist Harry and he certainly feels bad for any girl who tries not to fall for Luca. They won't succeed and that only means there will be some broken hearts up ahead in the future.

“How's everything here? Have you been helping your Dad with the little ones?” Niall asks, wrapping an arm around Luca's shoulders and guiding him into the kitchen where Niall was going in search of food.

“'Course I did,” Luca runs a hand through his mess of curls the same way Harry used to do, making Niall smile fondly “He never really needs it though. If any of us go into hyper, crazy mode he just does that zen thing he does and next thing I know everyone is calm and relaxed. It's like he casts a spell on us or something.”

“At least he's not trying to force disgusting coloured drinks with kale in them down your throat. He went on some juice cleanse a few times when he was twenty-one. Tried to make me do it. I threatened to chop off his balls if he ever tried to keep me from food again.” Niall said in a matter of fact tone.

“Oh my God,” Luca snorted “Did he temporarily lose his mind? I can't imagine he was thinking clearly when he tried to keep you, of all people, from food.”

“Luca, your Dad temporarily loses his mind at least once a day. It's part of his charm.” Niall laughs “Speaking of your Dad, do you know where he is?”

“He's here somewhere. He called out to let me know he was home after he picked up the girls from their piano lessons. I don't know where he went after that. I think I heard them out in the back.” Luca pointed to the double set of doors in the kitchen that led out into their spacious backyard.

Niall hummed, reaching into the cupboard to grab a half eaten bag of crisps “I'll find him in a minute. I want to hear about you. What have you been doing today? Not out with your mates on a Saturday?”

“Obviously I usually am but I wanted to see you so I stayed around today. Hung out with Dad a bit then watched the little ones while he took the older girls to piano. Oh and I just hung up with Bobby a little while ago.” Luca told Niall.

“Dear old Da, still refuses to be called grandpa even in his sixties,” Niall shakes his head “Have any wild tales to tell you today?”

“No,” Luca snorted “But summer only just ended a month ago and he's already planning next summer. Said he can't wait to hit the green with his favourite grandson.”

“You're only his favourite because you enjoy golf. He nearly had a heart attack when Theo didn't take an interest.” Niall laughed “He does love you though. Almost didn't give you back the first time he met you. I think your Dad would have attempted karate to get you back if he had to.”

“Oh God,” Luca groaned “Not a good idea. I mean, I just watched him trip and fall up the stairs this morning. It was- I mean he tripped yet still landed half way up the stairs then continued on as if it never happened. I can't figure it out really.”

“That's your Dad. He's clumsy as fuck but I love him anyway.” Niall laughed “How was he really while I was gone? The little ones didn't give him any trouble?”

Luca rolled his eyes “Nah. Dad was Dad. Singing and dancing around here like normal every morning, which you know Jamie hates since he's not a morning person. I think he somehow picked that up from Uncle Zayn. Dad's always got him smiling by the time he drives us to school though.”

“Yeah, your Dad is pretty awesome.” Niall smiles softly at his son “And you're just like him. Couldn't be any more proud of you, Luc. You're growing up to be everything we expected you would be and more. Makes me really happy to be your Da.”

“You're not dying are you?” Luca asked him suspiciously.

“No,” Niall rolled his eyes “Just wanted to make sure you knew that. Just in case we don't tell you enough.”

“Okay,” Luca nodded slowly “Well I'm really happy you're my Da so I guess we're even.”

“Yep,” Niall motions for Luca to give him another hug “C'mere, I need another hug.”

Luca laughed and shook his head at Niall but he went willingly, stepping over and wrapping his arms around his Da. Niall held him a for a few extra seconds then let him go with a quick kiss to the cheek.

“Now, time to find your Dad and my little monkeys”

Niall wandered over to the door, looking out to see if he could spot the rest of his family. They didn't stop having kids after Luca. One Direction put another album out in 2018 followed by a world tour but after that they started adding to their family again.

James, or Jamie, was the next to be born in July of 2020. They used Delaney as the surrogate again since she was still in school and it was no trouble for her to attend class and keep up with her course work while pregnant. They used Niall's sperm this time and when James made his way into the world during a heat wave in London that summer, Harry cried for nearly an hour after seeing he had the same shade of blue eyes as Niall. He resembled Niall a lot but not as much as Luca resembled Harry. He was thirteen years old now and a complete Footie freak like Niall. He played on his school's team and Niall couldn't be anymore proud. He never missed a match unless he was away for work and even then he'd make Harry record every minute of it and send it to him as soon as it was over.

Their third child, and first girl, was born in August of 2022 when Luca was five and James was two. They had to find a new surrogate this time but they had no problems and their baby girl, Anna, was brought into the world safe and sound, her two big brothers eager to meet her. She was truly beautiful and an absolute light in both her Dad's lives since the very moment she was born. She's Harry's biologically and once again the Styles' dimples were on proud display on their little girls face. Like Luca, she has Harry's mess of curls on her head but in a lighter shade of brown and her eyes turned out to be green, just like Harry's and Niall couldn't even deny that he melted whenever he looked into his daughter's eyes and saw Harry looking back at him. Surprisingly, even though she's Harry's blood, she inherited none of his clumsiness and was every bit the football player James was. The two of them often spent hours out in the backyard kicking a football around, only coming in when Harry or Niall wandered out to steal the ball from them and usher them inside.

After Anna was born and they had three kids, they decided to wait a few years before the next one. They wanted to make sure they were giving a hundred percent to the three kids they had, spending quality time with them and hopefully teaching them how to be kind and decent human beings.

In addition, Niall had taken an interest in an artist Louis had signed to his record label when he visited Louis for lunch one day. Niall loved the guys sound and raw voice and it didn't take long for Louis to notice and ask him if he wanted to work with him? Write a bit for his album, maybe do some producing? Niall wasn't sure what to say so he told Louis he'd talk it over with Harry and give him an answer within the week.

Harry was excited for him and told him to go for it without any hesitation. Niall was surprised, yet not surprised all at the same time. He was surprised because he didn't think Harry would be happy about him spending long days away from their growing family. He wasn't surprised because Harry is a very supportive person and has always supported Niall in everything he did.

“You're okay with me working again? We said we didn't want to hire a nanny for our kids. If I'm working a lot are we going to be able to stick to that?” Niall had asked Harry, a worried look on his face.

“Yes. Easily, Niall. You know I've always wanted to be a stay at home parent, driving the kids to school, packing them lunches, going to the park and hanging out with all the mums. That's exactly what I've been doing and will continue to do. I can handle our three children by myself and it's not like you'll be busy all the time. That's the great thing about the music industry. You can choose how much you work. You don't have to be working with ten artists at a time, you can choose one, concentrate on just their album. Also, writing can be done anywhere so it's not like you'll never be here. You'll still get to be a very hands on Dad.” Harry assures Niall, a big smile on his face.

Harry was right of course and after taking a few more days to sit with it and really think about it, he called Louis and told him he was in. After that, their family settled in really quickly. Niall began working right away and the lyrics began to flow so easily it was like he had never stopped writing.

As for Harry, he was completely in his element. He would bring Luca and James to school in the morning after making them a healthy lunch to take with them, then he and Anna would head back home and spend the day doing whatever their little hearts fancied. Not much was off limits. They baked, watched films, put music on and sang and danced around the flat while cleaning, even artistic activities weren't out of the realm of possibility for them even though painting and drawing wasn't something Harry was particularly good at.

They were really happy, enjoying life to the fullest and by the time Anna was four, Harry was ready for more babies. Anna was already in pre school which meant Harry was left alone for part of the day at home and he was really beginning to get antsy, really missing having a little baby around. Niall was too, if he was being honest so they got to work looking for a surrogate again and in 2026 when Luca was nine, James six, and Anna four, they welcomed another daughter into their lives who they named Ari.

They kept going after that, both men remembering their conversation from long ago where they decided to have six kids someday. They still wanted that and wasted no time, welcoming a son named Andrew in 2027. By this time, Harry had three biological children and Niall two. All that was left for them to make their family complete was their sixth baby who would be fathered by Niall.

Everything was going as planned, as it always had with their surrogates and their pregnancies but this time they got a huge shock. Their surrogate this time was named Meg and when they went to her first ultrasound the Doctor pointed out pretty quickly that there wasn't just one baby in there, there were two. Twins.

Harry and Niall were stunned of course but they didn't even really have to think about it. They were happy, extremely happy and they spent the whole rest of the day alternating between laughing, smiling and crying...Harry did most of the crying of course.

Their twins, baby number six and seven, were born in February of 2029 just a few days shy of Harry and Niall's anniversary. They were identical girls they named Gaby and Tess and they each had the blondest hair Harry or Niall had ever seen. Since Niall was a bottle blonde they figured it must have come from the surrogates side of the family.

Now, in 2033, Niall looked through the double glass doors in the kitchen and saw his whole family there, save for Luca who was standing right beside him.  Yeah, coming home was definitely the best feeling in the whole world.

With one last look at Luca, Niall opened up the door and stepped out onto the deck area. James and Anna were far back in the garden kicking a football around as usual. Ari and Andrew were in the middle of a water fight in the pool, thank God for the heated pool since it was October and a bit on the cool side right now and their four year old babies, Gaby and Tess were currently tackling his husband on the trampoline, their high pitched laughter ringing through the air and tugging at Niall's heart.

“Hey,” Niall calls out “Are you lot having fun without me? How do I get in on this action?”

“Da!” His kids all seemed to shriek in unity. He walked off the deck onto the grass and was quickly met with Jamie and Anna who sprinted rather quickly from the back of the garden. He gathered them both in his arms and held on tight, kissing each of their foreheads before pulling back and looking into their smiling faces.

“You both alright? I missed you.” Niall smiled warmly at them.

“We're good Da, just practicing footie for our matches at school next week.” Jamie answered “Want to play with us?”

“Yeah, 'course I do. Let me say hello to your sisters and brother and talk to your Dad for a minute then I'll be over, okay?” Niall told them.

They both nodded eagerly then turned around and took off running full speed, leaving Niall chuckling behind them. Next he turned to the pool where Ari and Andy were climbing out and wrapping themselves in big towels. He knelt down to be more at their level and wrapped them up in a huge hug, leaving a huge smacking kiss on both their cheeks that had them giggling.

“Did you two monkeys miss me or what?” Niall poked at their bellies under their towels, teasing them.

“We always miss you Da. Don't be silly.” Ari rolled her eyes at Niall. It wasn't really a surprise to Niall. At seven years of age his daughter could already rival Louis in the sass department. Come to think of it, it was probably Louis' fault in the first place.

He spent a couple minutes talking to Ari and Andy while out of the corner of his eye he saw his very handsome husband lifting the twins down from the trampoline. He stood up and told the kids to run inside and get dried off and changed since it was so cold out. They nodded quickly and Niall sent them off with twin swats to their bums and a fond smile on his face.

By the time he turned around he had no time to react before he had twin blonde girls latched on to his legs and it took a steadying hand from Harry to keep him from toppling over.

“Hi Da!” Gaby shrieked “Missed you. So, so happy you're home.”

“Yeah!” Tess shrieked just as loud “We missed you Da but know who missed you most?” She lowered her voice conspiratorially. Niall looked down, simply lifting an eyebrow at her, silently asking her who “Daddy of course!!!”

Niall smiled down at his daughters as he heard Harry chuckling beside him, his large hand warm at the small of his back “Daddy missed me more than you, hmm? Well I guess Daddy gets his present from New York then and not anyone who didn't miss me.”

Two sets of ocean blue eyes stared widely up at him and they both started hopping up and down, hair bouncing all over the place “Noooooooo Da. We missed you lots and lots. Didn't we Gaby?” Tess prompted her sister.

“Yes, yes, yes. Missed you tons and tons, Da.” Tess threw her arms out so wide she nearly toppled herself over, causing Harry to let out a snorting laugh beside him.

“You know your Da is just joking. He knows we all missed him equally. Now, why don't you two run inside and wait for Ari and Andy in the lounge room okay? I'll be in in a minute and remember, when Da brings presents we always wait until after dinner and then we get them...as long as everyone behaves.” Harry's voice is just firm enough to get them to do as he asks but not too firm as to scare them.

Once the twins have made it into the house, Harry throws a quick glance over his shoulder at Jamie and Anna far down in the back of the garden, completely engrossed in their football, then grabs Niall by the shirt, dragging him over to the side of the house.

“Hi,” Harry smiled down at him once he crowded him up against the side of the house.

“Hi,” Niall smirked up at him, his hands coming up to rest on Harry's hips, squeezing a little. He loved his husbands body. At almost forty he was still sexy as fuck, all long legs and toned muscles. He went on a health kick by the age of twenty and it never really disappeared. He kept himself in great shape, eating healthy and doing yoga as well as running in the mornings.

“I think I actually did miss you the most,” Harry whispered before he kissed Niall sweetly on the lips “Especially this.” He said as his right hand slid down Niall's body to cup his dick through his jeans.

“Christ,” Niall puffed out a breath “This is what you're doing when we've got seven children not far from us? Fuckin' tease.”

Harry squeezed his dick again before releasing his hand and sliding it around behind Niall to grab his arse “None of the kids can see or hear us. You realise Luca isn't stupid right? He knows we miss each other when you're away. He'll keep the kids occupied for a few minutes.”

“Smart boy, that,” Niall grinned, moving his own hands down from Harry's hips to his arse “Are you gonna kiss me proper or what?”

“Oh Mr. Horan, you have no idea.” Harry practically moaned out before his lips were on Niall's, his tongue licking along the seam of Niall's lips, waiting to delve in. Niall opened eagerly, accepting Harry's tongue into his mouth and letting out a soft moan as their tongues brushed together and began moving in a slow, sensuous dance.

They kissed that way for a few minutes, Harry's body pressed flush against Niall's, Niall's hands gripping tightly against Harry's arse. When they finally pulled back to breathe, Niall began to laugh softly at the situation. “Ya know, we've been a couple for almost twenty-two years, married for seventeen of those, yet here we are, pressed up against the side of our house, snogging each other's faces off and panting heavily like two horny teenage boys.”

“Yeah, it's great isn't it?” Harry murmured before he burst out laughing, his forehead pressed against Niall's.

“Come on,” Niall rolled his eyes fondly at his husband “You go entertain our other children while I go play footie with two of our oldest like I said I would.”

Harry nodded then leaned in to peck Niall's lips a few more times before pulling away “It's time to start dinner anyway. Play with them and I'll call you when it's ready. Just remember two things. Be careful of your knee, and later tonight when the kids are all asleep, you're all mine and after three weeks without your cock, It's safe to say you shouldn't be expecting much sleep.”

“Sounds positively scandalous,” Niall grabbed his husbands hand and pulled him back to the back of the house and the doors that lead into the kitchen “I can't wait.”

Harry laughed delightedly and Niall was about to smack his arse and send him off inside when they saw Luca standing in the doorway, a huge smirk on his face and a mischievous glint in his eye. “Have fun then?” Their eldest son asked.

“Oi! Shut it, Harry Junior.” Niall pointed a finger at Luca, all the while trying to keep himself from laughing.

Luca bursts out laughing, sounding almost exactly as Harry does when he laughs that loud squawk of a laugh he has “My maths teacher called me that once.”

“Why?” Harry asked, laughing.

“Apparently I look just like you when you auditioned for x-factor and since she was eighteen at the time she was a huge fan. When I walked into the classroom the first day she about choked on her water.” Luca rolled his eyes.

“She's not like, trying to pump you for information about us or anything is she? She doesn't bother you?” Harry looked concerned as he stepped closer to his son to wrap his arm around his shoulders.

“Nooooo no, nothing like that. She doesn't talk about you at all. She choked, I asked if she was alright, she laughed and explained why she choked, I told her I look like you because you're my Dad, she looked down at her register and laughed again because she said she didn't even notice my last name when she had looked at it earlier, I shrugged and that was it. Hasn't brought it up since so you can hold off on going into protective mode for the time being.” Luca grinned at Harry.

“You're my baby. I'm always in protective mode.” Harry pouted.

“No one doubts that babe,” Niall patted his arm “It's just, you look about as scary as a kitten when you try to be all fierce, which kind of defeats the purpose.”

“Oh shut it, you,” Harry swats at Niall's hand, making Niall swat back, igniting an apparent swatting match between the pair.

“Honestly, how did I turn out so normal?” Luca muttered before turning around and walking back into the house.

Harry and Niall both chuckled at their son then Harry turned to follow Luca into the house, giving Niall the perfect opportunity to smack his arse. Harry turns around with a yelp and tries to glare at Niall but all Niall can see in his eyes is the promise of later tonight and he has to avert his eyes before he ends up with a problem in his pants.

He spends the next hour playing footie with Jamie and Anna. He can't go all out because of his knee but he kicks the ball around with them for a bit then gives them both pointers and shows them some moves before standing back and cheering them on loudly.

Ari comes running out eventually, to tell them dinner is ready so they pack it in for the day and head in to wash up before joining the rest of the family at the large table. It's loud with seven kids all talking over each other and knives and forks scraping against plates but Niall loves it, wouldn't have it any other way and when he catches Harry's eye from across the table he knows his husband feels the exact same way.

It's hours later, way too many hours later when Niall finally gets Harry alone. After dinner they had to clean up then they relaxed with the kids in the lounge room after Niall handed out all their presents. The younger kids happily played with the toys Niall brought them while the older kids sat on the floor playing the new video games Niall got them.

It wasn't until after ten when the kids started to wander off to bed. The twins had passed out on the floor at nine and while Niall carried them off to bed, Harry supervised bath time for Ari and Andy. Once they were tucked in and fast asleep, Harry urged Niall to go on ahead and take a shower since he had a long night of travel then a full day once he got home. Niall smiled and kissed Harry on the cheek before heading up to their bedroom on the top floor of their house. He knew Harry wouldn't be long, he was just making sure the older kids were all set for the night and remembered to have the lights out at a reasonable time. Niall knew it wouldn't be a problem for Jamie and Anna, after running around all day in the fresh air they would probably pass out as soon as their heads hit the pillow anyway.

Sure enough, just as Niall was exiting their ensuite, Harry was coming into the room shutting and locking the door behind him.

“Everybody okay?” Niall asked as he rubbed a towel over his hair to dry it.

“Yeah, our kids are great, rarely give us any trouble. Can't ask for more than that really. Luca's gone off with Will. It's late but Will just landed from seeing his Mum during the week long break from Uni and of course he had to come get Luca. They're heading straight back to Louis' though, probably stay up all night and sleep all day tomorrow.” Harry rolls his eyes.

“It's nice they stayed close all these years innit? Even though Will is three years older. No doubt Will is sneaking Luca a pint or two since he's legal to drink but that's all apart of the teenage experience anyway I reckon. At least it was when we were teenagers.” Niall laughs.

“Ya know what else is the teenage experience?” Harry says as he sits down on the bed “Sex.”

Niall throws his wet towel onto the bed then turns around to face Harry with an eyebrow raised “What...”

Harry reaches out a hand for Niall and Niall takes it, allowing himself to be pulled in between Harry's legs “I didn't want to tell you this over the phone. Our son is indeed having sex, Niall.”

“What?” Niall pulls back from Harry's embrace and looks down at his husband in shock “Luca?”

Harry snorts and wraps his arms back around Niall's waist, tilting his head up to look at Niall “Yes Luca. Since James is only thirteen I should seriously hope it's Luca or we have failed as parents.”

“Oh shut up,” Niall scoffs “I'm just...are you sure? How did you find out?”

“He told me. He was walking around here last week with a dopey grin on his face and I recognized it pretty quickly. I look like that after sex with you.” Harry grins, flashing his dimples at Niall “Anyway, I talked to him that night after all the kids were asleep. Asked him what was with the constant grinning and happy mood. He was a bit embarrassed but he told me. I guess when we tell our kids they can talk to us about anything, they're actually listening.”

“Wow,” Niall blows out a breath “I mean, I don't know why I'm surprised, he's sixteen after all, but I guess I was thinking it would be a bit longer before we had to face this. We didn't have sex until we were eighteen. Did he...did you make sure he was safe?”

Harry nodded “He was. He's a smart kid. Has big plans for himself in the future. Going to Uni, becoming a surgeon one day. He's not going to mess that up by getting someone pregnant.”

“He's aware of how Will came along isn't he?” Niall says sarcastically.

Harry laughs loudly, burying his face in Niall's stomach to stifle it “Yes, which means he's also aware that Louis was drunk as fuck and forgot the condom. He won't make that mistake.”

“No. I know he won't.” Niall cards his fingers through Harry's hair “We did good, didn't we? I love every single one of our kids with all of my being but there's just something about Luca. He's our first baby. We experienced so many firsts with him. He was with us when we were still in the early years of our marriage, when One Direction was still together, when we were just twenty-three years old. He's so special. Never gave us any trouble. I love him so much.”

Harry pulls Niall down onto his lap and reaches up to wipe the tears from Niall's cheeks. It surprises him for a moment because he didn't even realise he was crying, but he didn't waste any time pressing his face into Harry's touch “You've always had a special bond with Luca, just like I've always had one with Jamie. You would think it'd be the other way around since Luca is biologically mine and Jamie yours but it didn't work that way. I know my bond with Jamie is because he's our first part of you and I'd wanted to be a father to your kids since we were eighteen. I think the same is probably true with you and Luca.”

“Oh God, it definitely is. He's so much like you, Harry. Every time I look at him I remember what it was like to fall in love with you all those years ago. He'll do certain things that you did back when I first met you and I go right back to where it all started for us. He's just an amazing kid. I'm so proud of him.” Niall sniffs “Where's my mobile? I want to call him.”

“Now? It's after ten-thirty Niall.” Harry laughed at his husband.

“I don't care. I was in the shower when he left. I just want to hear his voice.” Niall pouted.

“Alright, alright. You put your mobile over on the dresser. Go call your son.” Harry gently pushed Niall up from his lap and tapped him on the bum before he walked across the room.

After grabbing the mobile, Niall ran back to the bed, jumping on it while he put the phone on speaker and waited for his son to pick up. “Hi Da!” Luca picked up after three rings.

“Hi Lukey. Your Dad said you went to Will's. Are you there yet?” Niall asked.

“Yes. Can't you hear Uncle Louis having a nervous breakdown in the background? He's not exactly quiet.” Luca laughs into the phone then lets out a yelp a moment later when something crashes nearby him “Now he's throwing hair products at me.”

Both Harry and Niall began to laugh as they listened to the commotion on the other end. They could indeed here Louis' high voice wailing about something while Will was hysterically laughing from somewhere closer to Luca.

“What's wrong with Tommo now?” Niall asked his son, still chuckling at the sound of his best mate in the background.

“Well apparently he's found a grey hair and that's not a good thing because now that he's newly divorced and back on the dating scene, it would look bad to have grey hair. Is he not aware of this thing called hair dye?” Luca sputters through his laughter.

“Oi! Stop being a dick like your father. You're better than him.” Louis shrieks, sending Niall and Harry into another fit of laughter.

“I'm not going to keep you too long then, since you both should go calm Louis down. I just wanted to tell you goodnight and that I missed you. Maybe Monday after school I can pick you up and we can do something together?” Niall asked, hopefully.

“Yeah! That sounds great, Da. I missed you too ya know. Always do. I love you.” Luca said, bringing tears to Niall's eyes “Tell Dad I love him too and have fun tonight. Don't scar any of my siblings for life.”

“Heeyyyy,” Harry whined at the same time as Niall snorted. “We're just going to sleep.”

“Is that what it's called now? Sleep?” Luca barked out an incredulous laugh “My parents, the comedians. You can both be the new Chatty Man.”

“Excuse me, Luca. You just worry about your own sex life and let us worry about ours.” Harry warns, pointing a finger at the phone as if Luca can see him.

“Oh my God. Please let me hang up now.” Luca begged, clearly embarrassed to have his sex life brought up.

“Yeah, go on,” Niall chuckled fondly “We love you. Take good care of Louis for us.”

Luca said goodnight then the last thing Niall and Harry heard before Niall hung up was Louis screaming in the background that his natural hair colour was brilliant and couldn't be matched with hair dye.

“Christ, Louis will never change will he?” Niall shakes his head, tossing his mobile on the nightstand.

“No, but we'd never want him to anyway. He's more entertaining that way.” Harry shrugged “Now, you've talked to your son. Is it my turn for some attention?”

“What kind of attention were you looking for?” Niall smiled slyly, one eyebrow raised.

“Your cock.” Harry states bluntly “It's been over three weeks, Niall. That's far, far too long to wait.”

“You don't waste any time, do you?” Niall pushed his husband back on the bed, climbing on top of him to straddle his waist “Our skype call a few nights ago wasn't enough, hmm? Wasn't for me either. I spent the whole next day fighting a boner because I kept thinking about how gorgeous you were riding that dildo for me.”

“Yeah,” Harry lets out a breath “God it was so good, Niall, but not as good as your cock. Really, really love your cock.”

“Yeah?” Niall nosed along the side of Harry's cheek, dragging his lips along Harry's jaw “This cock?” Niall rolled his hips down over Harry's, letting him feel his half hard cock through the loose joggers he put on after his shower.

Harry's hands tightened around Niall's hips and a low moan escaped from his lips “That's the one. Are you gonna fuck me with it or just tease me all night?”

A giggle escaped from Niall's lips as he moved his lips down from Harry's jaw to his neck “Can do both can't I? You said not to expect much sleep tonight.”

“I did say that,” Harry's hands slip under the waistband of Niall's joggers, trailing down to cup his arse “And we can take things nice and slow later. Right now I need you to get your bloody cock out and fuck me hard with it because it's been over three weeks and if I don't get it soon I may throw a tantrum that even Tess would envy.”

Niall's lips still on Harry's neck and he lets out a loud laugh, a burst of air tickling Harry's skin “You're so demanding right now. Gotta admit it's hot though. _You're_ hot. So gorgeous and I fucking missed you, so much.”

“Missed you too, love,” Harry turned his head, trying to catch Niall's lips with his own. Niall lifts his head from Harry's neck, obliging him, his tongue slipping into Harry's mouth, slowly tangling with Harry's until Harry pulls back making a whimpering noise.

“Yeah. Yeah, I know, baby, I know,” Niall's breathing is heavy as he lifts himself up so he can tug at the hem of Harry's jumper “You've got too many clothes on. All I'm wearing is joggers while you've got on a jumper, t-shirt, and jeans. Christ.”

“Niall,” Harry laughs as he helps Niall with his jumper and t-shirt, ripping both of them off over his head “You just came from the shower. I have been wearing this all day. Can't walk around naked in front of the children, dear.”

“I know,” Niall groans, his fingers tugging at Harry's tight jeans “Lift up, babe. Fuck, these things look so good on your legs but they're a bitch to get off.”

“Just haul them off, Niall. Use some muscle. I'm not a delicate flower.” Harry begins to laugh, which only sets Niall off and by the time Niall has the jeans off he's dragged Harry halfway down the bed with them.

“Jesus Christ,” Niall huffs as he climbs back over Harry's body “Stop laughing.” Niall tells him, only he's beginning to laugh too “I can't believe this is what it's come to, us laughing too hard to fuck.”

“Who said? I'm more than ready. Come on, get these off.” Harry pushes at Niall's joggers, getting them down over his arse and halfway down his thighs. Niall takes over, pushing them all the way down his legs then kicking them off over his ankles. As soon as he's done, Harry's hand is wrapped around his cock, eliciting a long, low moan deep in Niall's throat.

“Yeah, Jesus, fuck,” Niall rocks his hips, fucking his cock into Harry's fist. He blindly reaches for the nightstand where the lube is and grabs it, not without knocking something over, then quickly coats his fingers with a generous amount before pushing Harry's legs open and slipping a finger against his rim. It slides in easily, making Niall move back a bit to look at Harry “What the fuck?”

“Oh. Yeah.” Harry bit his lip “Before I came up here I ducked into the bathroom on the second floor and opened myself up a bit real quick. Didn't want to waste too much time. Wanted you too much.”

“Oh my God,” Niall groaned “You're trying to fucking kill me. Jesus.”

“Nah. Just want you so bad. I love you like crazy, ya know. Hate it when you're gone.” Harry murmurs, his hands sliding up and down Niall's lower back and down over his arse, making Niall shiver.

“Fuck, Harry.” Niall's voice sounds broken “I love you.” He manges to say, then he concentrates on what he was doing again, slipping two fingers into Harry this time, making sure he's open enough. It only takes him a minute to work up to three, Harry moaning and writhing beneath him when he hits the right spot.

“I'm ready,” Harry pants “Fuck me, Niall, please. No condom. Wanna feel you tonight.”

Niall pulls his body up so that he's slotted perfectly in between Harry's legs. He places both hands flat on the bed on either side of Harry's head and just gazes down at his husband, an intense look in his eyes “How did I get so lucky, hmm?”

Harry shook his head, one of his large hands coming up to cup Niall's cheek “I think I'm pretty lucky myself. Come on baby, I need to feel you.”

“Yeah,” Niall whispered, his breath catching in his throat at the intensity in Harry's emerald eyes.

Harry found the lube on the bed and poured some on his hand then wrapped it around Niall's cock to get him ready. Niall moaned at the feeling of Harry's large hand around him, pumping his cock, making sure Niall was nice and hard for him. When he was finished he wiped his hand in Niall's towel he had left on the bed and slid his hand behind Niall's neck to pull him down into a searing kiss. While their tongues were tangling together, Niall positioned himself over Harry, pushing the head of his cock into his hole.

“Fuck,” Harry pulled back from the kiss, panting against Niall's lips “Yes, more, more, please.”

Niall did as he was told and slowly pushed into Harry, letting Harry adjust a bit before he began to move. He pecked at Harry's lips a few times then nipped and sucked at his neck and shoulder until Harry grabbed his arse and pushed him forward, letting Niall know he was ready for him to move.

Niall buried his face in Harry's neck, mouthing at the soft skin as he began to rock his hips back and forth, letting Harry feel his bare cock inside him. His husband began to moan, his fingers digging into the flesh of Niall's arse and lower back, wanting him to get closer, move faster. Niall knew what Harry wanted just from his touch. It wasn't always that way when they first got together but they learned each other's bodies and each other's needs pretty quickly and they'd spent the past twenty-two years pleasuring each other and taking each other to places they never even knew existed.

“ _Niall_ ,” Harry moaned, his lips right next to Harry's ear “Yeah, baby. Just like that. God.”

Niall smiled against Harry's neck as his hips continued to move at a steady pace while he moved his cock in and out of his husband. He knew a steady pace would work Harry up and have him squeezing his legs around Niall's hips at any moment, begging him to move faster. Just the thought of it made Niall feel like he'd grown even harder while inside his husband and he let out a filthy moan as he began to snap his hips after every third or fourth thrust.

“Oh fuck,” Harry cursed, his hands moving up Niall's back, the blunt nails of his fingers digging in to Niall's skin. He knew they'd leave marks. He knew that meant Harry was losing his mind with pleasure, just like Niall himself was. “Niall...yes baby, yes. Fuck me just like that. Just like that. God you know just what to do don't you? Always know what to do. Fuck me so good. So good.”

“Oh my God,” Niall gasped against Harry's skin “Oh fuck, Harry. Fuck.”

“Yeah, that's it,” Harry sounded breathless. He began to move his hips underneath Niall, matching his thrusts perfectly. Niall couldn't take it. He needed more so he began to move his hips faster, dragging his lips across Harry's jaw to his lips, trying to kiss him but barely managing because they were both panting and moaning so hard.

“Harry,” Niall's voice sounded desperate “Oh God, Harry.”

“Yes, yes come on baby. Harder. Hard as you can. Fuck me good.” Harry pants “Oh fuck, fuck, I'm so close. I'm so close.” Harry was a mess underneath Niall, his eyes blown wide, his cheeks flushed red and his lips pink and raw from biting them. Niall glances down, away from his face just as Harry grabbed onto his cock and started pumping himself hard and fast.

“Harry, Harry, oh fuck.” Niall cries out as his hips move frantically against his husband, his cock pounding into him hard and fast now. “Fucking _Christ_.”

“Niall!” Harry shouts then his teeth are biting into Niall's shoulder as his whole body tenses up underneath him and come flows fast and hot all over both of them.

Niall lets out a broken sob as he feels the hot come against his stomach and feels Harry tightening around his bare cock. With one more shaky thrust, he calls out Harry's name and is coming inside him, his cock pulsing and twitching until every last drop is inside his husband.

“Oh my God,” Harry's voice is a bit higher than normal “Oh my God.”

Niall lets his tired body collapse down onto his husbands and he buries his face against Harry's neck. He can't move. He can barely breathe and he barely registers Harry's arms wrapping around him and holding him close.

“Shit,” Harry's mumbling now “Fuck. Niall, I love you so much. I love you, baby. My God.”

“I love you, too.” Niall manages to get out as he lifts his head from Harry's neck so he can look into his husbands eyes. Harry looks completely fucked out, leaving Niall with the familiar feeling of pride for being able to make his husband look like that. Especially after twenty-two years. He quietly brings his lips down on Harry's then, and soon they're kissing lazily, tongues slowly moving in and out of each other's mouths and over each other's lips. His right hand somehow finds Harry's left and their tangled together on the bed next to Harry's head as they kiss, and kiss, and kiss until their lips feel numb and they need to stop for breath.

“Hi,” Harry whispers when Niall looks into his eyes “Welcome home, love.”

A slow grin spreads across Niall's face as he looks into his husbands eyes, taking in all the love that's there for him, shining through. He thinks of his kids sleeping downstairs and Luca safe and sound at Louis' with his best mate.

Yeah. Niall definitely loved coming home.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone who has read this story. I really do hope you enjoyed it! If you have the time, please let me know what you think. Comments are always appreciated!
> 
> Thank you!!!!


End file.
